


Good Girl

by Mister_Clever



Series: Chaotic Couples [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, Dominatrix, F/F, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: Clara Oswald wakes up in a cell, totally naked, chained to the ceiling. Soon she meets the one who kidnapped her. She finds out that the mysterious timelady's motives are far from innocent.
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Chaotic Couples [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning! This story shows an extremely distorted relationship between Missy and Clara Oswald. Read at your own risk.
> 
> The story is set at the beginning of The Magician's Apprentice. INstead of being taken to The Doctor, Clara is trapped by The Mistress.

Clara woke up and gasped. She looked around, her eyes trying to get used to the blinding light, coming from above. The last thing she remembered was a hand grabbing her. Then she and Missy were zapped to the middle age to meet up with the doctor. But right when she wanted to go down the stairs to greet her old friend, she was grabbed and someone pressed a wet napkin against her face. Everything else was blank. Until she woke up here. Naked.  _ Wait… why am I naked. And chained up? _ She started tossing and squirming but all she managed was to almost dislocate her shoulder. She was suspended by the wrists, her soles barely touching the ground.  _ Well… at least the leather cuffs are comfortable. _

Looking around she noticed a bunch of reflections staring at her. The octagonal room had mirror-walls, showing her body from every angle.

Missy smirked, sipping her tea outside the chamber. One way glass, the perfect way to observe someone. She chuckled and took a small, slim microphone. 

_ Good morning Clara Oswald _ \- the girl heard. The voice was familiar. It came from above. From the ceiling, possibly. "Who are you?" She asked. "And what am I doing here?"

"Straight to the topic. I like it. Though a polite conversation needs some prologue. I guess we will have to work on your manners a bit." Missy chuckled.

_ That laughing… can it be? _ "Missy. I should've known this was a trap." Clara shouted.

"Very well… you caught me. But I'm very lonely here, y'know" She got up with the portable microphone and started circling around the glass cell, the girl, was trapped in. There was a tight corridor around the perimeter of the cage.

"And why on earth am I… naked?" At this last word, Clara blushed, but with her hands tied, she couldn't do anything to hide her womanly parts.

"Isn't it obvious? All this fuss to kidnap you. The least I deserve is to see how my new slave looks." Missy smirked and pressed a panel. The wall behind Clara slid sideways like a door and the girl finally got to see her captivator through the opposite mirror.

Clara had to admit, Missy had a certain… style. This wicked Mary Poppins look was very much attractive. And the fact that she used leather cuffs to restrain her… it gave Clara a bit of hope. Maybe this is a weird timelord prank. Or if it isn't, it still seemed like Missy does it rather for the fun of it than the actual torture part.

Now the timelady strolled behind her and gently brushed her fingers along the girl's ribs. "You look quite lovely for a human, I must give you that. But I think we could make things more exciting with some… accessories."

Clara's heart sank. She thought this was an actual compliment. And to be honest, the way Missy touched her. It was a very pleasant feeling. "No." She protested. She didn't need accessories. She could see that Missy's mask fell. Her expression turned serious.

"If you want to live tomorrow, you have to learn that I  **don't** like when my servants disobey." She emphasized the word 'don't' by smacking the girl's butt with her umbrella.

Clara whined in pain, but she got the meaning. She had no choice. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you… I'm lonely. And bored. And you puny humans make the perfect toys" The mad woman chuckled.

"Let me go you…" Clara was cut off by a slap across her face.

"Silence. You're mine. And if you don't want to die, you will serve me well." She hissed, holding the girl's face by the jaw, making sure that the brunette looked at her.

"Fuck you" Clara groaned and spat on Missy. There was blood in it as her lip cracked from the previous slap. 

"You filthy little roach." The timelady whispered and took a napkin to clean her face. "You should've listened to me darling. But don't worry… I won't do anything which ruins this pretty body… not permanently, at least." She kissed the girl on the forehead and left. 

Minutes later Clara heard a cracking sound and at the same time she felt a burning pain across her back.

"Damn you, bitch" Clara screamed only to be rewarded by another hit from the short whip. 

She bit her lips, a muffled scream tearing out from her as tears glided down her diamond-shaped face. Then she struck again. And again. Soon her back was on fire and she was crying. After the tenth hit, she started begging quietly. "Please…" she whispered. She received two more hits before a louder scream teared out from her. She begged her. She begged for mercy.

Missy stopped and coiled the whip. "I leave you now, love. Think about actions and consequences, okay?"

Clara nodded weakly. She heard the door closing and she could catch a glimpse of the criss-cross pattern of crimson wounds all across her back. She started crying again and the lights turned off. She sobbed for hours in the darkness before falling asleep from exhaustion. 

The next morning she found her naked torso wrapped up in white bondage. This drew a small smile from her. Then Missy came. Clara's first reaction was to back away as far as her suspended arms allowed.

Missy tutted her "Be a good pet. I just want to tend to your wounds, dear" 

The sweet, humming tone surprised Clara. It was so unlike Missy. Yet it felt honest. And given the situation, Clara didn't have a choice anyway. She nodded and closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. 

The timelady got down to removing the bandages. The wounds were healing nicely. At that pace, they were supposed to be gone by the next day. "I hope you learnt your lesson, my dear" she hummed as she leaned down to the bowl of hot water and took the wet cloth.

"Yes… Mistress" Clara mumbled, then hissed as the warm, soaked fabric came in contact with her cut skin. Then she hummed contentedly as the pain went away. 

"Good. It seems you gained some manners too. Maybe you're not a lost case then." She said as she carefully cleaned the girl's back. After that she dried it with a towel and applied a healing balm on the scars.

"What…" Clara gulped "… accessories were you talking about?" The girl asked, already terrified of the answer. 

"It's a surprise dear." Missy whispered, planting an arousing little kiss behind the girl's ear as she finished wrapping her body up in a fresh bondage.

"You're not gonna pierce my body anywhere" Clara protested. 

"I might as well do. You are my pet. And your body belongs to me now" Missy whispered, nipping on the girl's earlobe while groping her small, round breasts a little.

_ Oh fuck.  _ Clara thought as she felt herself getting off as the older woman was teasing her body. Her cheeks lit up and she felt her cunt burning with the sudden urge to masturbate. Her mind started becoming hazy, dirty thoughts attacking her subconscious.

"Mistress…" she moaned as the timelady was touching her at places, no woman touched her before.

"Yes dear?" Missy froze, her fingers still pinching the girl's hard nipples.

"Please… no… piercings… I don't" Clara wanted to finish but she couldn't form coherent sentences anymore.

"Shsss… I told you already. You belong to me. I do whatever I want with your body. I could get you pierced. Or I could get you covered in tattoos. You're my property after all." Missy was smirking. She knew she won.

That mesmerising tone. It was creeping into her mind.  _ A property… a slave… just an object? _ Wilder and wilder thoughts chased one after the other. She could've easily surrendered. But she didn't. She wanted to fight this feeling.

"No… please…" She was a fighter. But she was careful. Maybe if she's begging she could appeal to Missy's better nature.

"Shush darling. Mommy's made up her mind" Missy whispered and kissed her right below the ear.

She sighed shakily. That was her sweet spot. And this was just enough to turn her on. Like a small button which had been pushed. 

She could feel her captivator's slim fingers sliding down her stomach and reaching her spasming vulva. She was dripping wet already and she was ashamed when the timelady started playing with her folds.

"So horny already… You human girl's are so… dirty. Getting all wet just from a little teasing." She tutted the girl. "But I can't have you cum now, can I? An orgasm is something you have to deserve, don't you think?" She could feel the blood pounding in Clara's groin. But this just made it more fun for her. Watching the young human struggle from her own primordial needs.

Clara was squirming around a little, trying to seize control of the situation but she had to admit, she was horny and very much aroused. If only Missy would continue for a bit…

The time lady smirked and left. Clara was all alone again. She was left on the edge, frustrated and there was no way to ease the pent up tension. Huffing in disappointment, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the painful throbbing down in the South.

Eventually another urge started to form. Her bowels were working. And Clara knew that soon she would need to use the bathroom. "Missy…" she started "I need to… use the toilet." No response.  _ Of course not.  _ She thought. She tried again, this time in a much different manner, to show her inferiority. "Mistress… please… let me…" she blushed" use the restroom.

Missy came in. "What now? I was doing my business… it's rather rude to bother someone when they're trying to do their job" the timelady mocked the brunette. 

Clara knew that she had no choice. She was totally subjected to the woman's wicked play. "Please… forgive me. But I have to use the toilet"

"Who said you can't pee? Go ahead dear" Missy gestured and she was about to leave.

Clara felt her cheeks lit up. She could pee, but the thought of standing in her own urine and … it was humiliating. But she shook her head. "I have other businesses, mistress." She admitted. She blushed even more. Subjected to her like this. Even when it came to using the bathroom. 

"Be it then. But I'm gonna keep an eye on you dear."

After Clara dealt with her problem, she was led to the bathroom. The girl had her wrists cuffed behind her back and Missy got naked too. 

Looking at her, Clara noticed how beautiful she was. She was in her mid forties - or at least she looked like she was. - But she had a beautiful mature body. Tight curves and nice, round breasts. Her soft smooth skin proved that timelords really don't age as fast as humans. Clara was almost jealous, bearing smaller boobs than the timelady.

Missy stepped behind her. "It's time we get rid of the bandages dear." She got down to work and soon the girl's -now freshly healed - back was revealed. The skin was a bit reddish yet, but the wounds were gone.

Clara soon felt the warm water splattering on her and gliding down her small form. Then Missy started stroking her body. She hated being pampered like this, but she had no choice.

On the other hand, deep down she enjoyed all this attention. The way the woman's fingers slid up and down on her body, washing her in a sweet and careful way… The soft humming in her ear. The feeling of the other's heat on her back… it induced dirty fantasies in the brunette's head and soon she found herself more and more aroused. 

Missy smirked secretly. She knew how seductive she could be. She was very much amused by the girl's reaction as she was cleaned with almost motherly care. She could feel Clara's body waving, her muscles contracting and relaxing as she shifted around to help Missy reach every inch of her body.

The brunette closed her eyes, giving in to the moment. She let Missy take control. She let the timelady's hands guide her movements. It was a liberating feeling. Not needing to care about a single thing.

Missy smirked and kissed the girl's cheek then closed off the tap. "Time to go back to your cell, dear"

"Please… no… I don't want to go back there" Clara protested. She felt cold and shivery without the warm water flowing down on her. She snuggled to her captivator's body, craving for her warmth.

Missy chuckled "Well aren't you the cutest" she tutted the young brunette. "Like a little kittycat" 

"Please… don't make me go back to the cell" Clara mumbled.

"Fine. As long as you behave nicely, you might as well join me for the night" She rolled her eyes, patting Clara's head.

God she hated being belittled like this… but on the other hand, a night spent with Missy was…  _ Control yourself Clara.  _ The girl thought. She nodded, trying to hide her excitement.

The timelady dried herself, then carefully dried the brunette's delicate body, then they headed to Missy's bedroom. 

Clara stopped in the corner, watching as Missy settled in the bed. She felt nervous and she was blushing like a virgin. In the bathroom she had no choice but to be close to the woman. But now she felt uneasy.

"What now?" Missy grumbled. "Did you change your mind?"

The brunette shook her head wildly. She gulped "I've never slept with a woman… especially not naked."

"Be it then. Missy got up and hurried to the drawer. She tossed a spare blanket on the floor in the corner. "That's your place then, pet" She emphasized the last word and strolled back to her bed. 

"Mistress… I…" Clara didn't know what to say. She gulped and strolled to the older woman like a shy doe. "May I join you, Mistress?"

The older woman grumbled and slid to the side so the brunette can join her.

Clara exhaled deeply and climbed in the bed. She curled up into a ball, as far from Missy as possible. Her naked body was covered in goosebumps and she was shivering in the cold room, but asking for a blanket was out of question in the present situation. She was grateful for the bed, but she didn't want to seem greedy. 

Missy smiled a little. Everything was going according to her plans. Clara's conditioning was running smoothly.

The brunette could feel a soft hand placed on her thigh.  _ We can share a blanket if you wish.  _ She heard. She lifted her head, looking at Missy in disbelief. She could see the woman lifting the blanket. The promise of warmth was so welcoming… Clara climbed closer and snuggled close to Missy. She was covered with the blanket and under it, she felt a slim arm curling around her waist.

"Much better, isn't it?" The woman asked and she encased the girl in a warm embrace. 

This surprised the small girl. Missy never seemed like the one who would be so overprotective. But to tell the truth, it felt nice. Missy was kind and caring in her own weird way. And Clara started to understand. She really was like a pet to her. But Missy meant it in a kind way. Being her pet meant that Clara was safe and happy as long as she behaved…

Missy smiled and pressed an awkward kiss on the girl's hair. "Goodnight, little kitten" 

"Goodnight mommy…" Clara blushed "I mean… Sleep well, Mistress" she corrected.

Missy chuckled, but didn't say anything. Even she didn't know that Clara had a mommy kink…

They slowly fell asleep like that, hugging each other's waist in their sleep.

Clara had some weird dreams of being Missy's so-called pet. They were far from innocent, but the brunette couldn't help fantasizing about the possibilities. Clara Oswald always had a wild imagination.

  
  
  



	2. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara tries to settle into her new life. But she quickly finds out that Missy's kinkiness knows no limits.

She was woken up by Missy in the morning. The timelady had a wide grin on her face as she was caressing her body. She felt a coldness down there and she looked down.

Her cheeks quickly took a crimson shade when she noticed the shiny wetness on her folds. "Mistress I… I can explain…" she mumbled, as red as the bedsheets, they were lying in.

"Explain what?" The woman asked, chuckling. "Your wet dreams? Sweet little pet, you're not the first human I slept with." She kissed the girl's cheek. "You humans get turned on so easily" she whispered in the girl's ear.

Clara felt the heat crawling downwards and she let out a shaky sigh as she felt the older lady's warm breath on her skin. Shivers coursed through her body, goosebumps covering her skin at the soft kisses she received on the sensitive part of her neck.

"I bet you must be so horny… mommy was very cruel for not letting you cum earlier…" the alien teased the young human, nipping on her skin with her teeth while caressing her pale skin.

Clara whimpered in pleasure, her fingers already dancing around on her dripping cunt. She could feel her mistress' hands on her breasts. The timelady was fiddling with her nipples while massaging her boobs. - It was an unearthly feeling. 

"Hands off darling. Let mommy take care of you"

"Yes… please… make me cum" she panted, grabbing the bedsheets to keep her hands occupied. She felt one hand releasing her breast and crawling down to her tingling vulva.

Missy's hand crept between the girl's thighs. "Spread your legs, kitten" she commanded. The girl obeyed. Just as expected. 

Clara's mind was fuzzy. A few more minutes and she was done. All that tension in her body… it made her hypersensitive, her body jolting as Missy touched her clit. Her pussy was throbbing painfully, each passing minute driving her more into this lust-filled madness.

"Relax love… I won't hurt your precious little clitty" she whispered in a mesmerising tone. She started stroking the little nerve-bundle with her pointer finger to prove her words.

Clara replied with a nod, swallowing a lump. Lights were dancing in her view and she felt like pure electricity was coursing through her veins as Missy teased her hard and erect clit. She screamed incoherent words, begging for relief. The pure pleasure was more torturous than any sort of pain she could imagine.

Missy breathed a sweet kiss onto the crook of her neck. "Not yet dear. You have to deserve it" she whispered and stopped, cupping her palm on Clara's fleshy vulva. She could feel the girl's racing heartbeat through the meat of her folds and her lips curled into a merciless smirk. 

A frustrated cry teared out from the girl. She swallowed back her tears, trying to calm herself. She was almost there. "Please… I'll be a good girl I promise. I… I will be your sweet little kitten I swear" she cried.

"Prove me. And I will let you cum as much as you like." Missy whispered, cradling the girl's body in her arms. She never saw anyone react this badly to denial. She was stroking her Raven hair, letting her cry into her chest.

It took her several minutes to calm down. There was something calming in Missy's presence. The way she held her. The flowery scent of the woman's skin as she buried her head in those soft, ample breasts. She looked up and her gaze met the woman's eyes. Clara could've lost herself in those grayish pools. So mesmerising… cruel yet kind, cold but ever so warm… she sighed and leaned back onto the woman's chest.

Missy kissed her hair but soon she found the young human snoring cutely. This time she didn't bother her. Instead she went back to resting either.

Hours later Clara woke up to a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled contentedly, leaning into it, craving for more. She was kissed on the nose then Missy tipped her chin up and their lips locked as the woman kissed her. Clara's stomach jolted and she moaned a little as the woman's tongue hooked around hers. They snogged and cuddled for several long minutes before Missy pulled away.

"I'm hungry, Kittycat" She said softly. "You can cook, can't you?"

"Yes Mistress… what shall I bring you?" Clara asked, almost jumping up to serve her. She found herself ridiculous. Enslaved and degraded into a mere servant. But she needed to prove that she can behave. No… she wanted to… god knows why, she wanted to serve this wicked alien.

"Surprise me, Kitten" she smiled and booped the girl's nose. 

Clara couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl at this. She loved these little moments of sweetness. When Missy forgot herself and let her kinder side take over.

Missy watched the girl get up and leave, swaying her hips as if she wanted to entertain her mistress.

Twenty minutes later the girl came back, still completely naked, balancing a tray in her hands. She smiled and put down the tray beside Missy then settled on the other side of the feast she created. A large plateful of steaming hot casserole was waiting for the women to devour it. 

Missy kissed the girl and got down to eating. But to her surprise, Clara didn't start eating yet. She just observed as the other ate. Missy bet she was starving. So she took the next bite and offered it to the girl. 

Clara blushed but she opened her mouth obediently. She accepted the spoonful of food, munching on it happily. She kind of expected that it was going to be Missy's meal so she served for only one person. But now they were sharing it, the human fed by the timelady, who looked after her with almost motherly care. After their late breakfast, they took a bath together then they headed to the wardrobe. Missy claimed that she had an outfit prepared for Clara.

The timelady smirked as the human was almost exploding with excitement. Honestly, it was very much amusing. She couldn't wait to see her face when she got her outfit. Missy picked out her usual outfit. Long dress, umbrella and her favourite hat. She then led Clara to a changing boot. The outfit was already waiting there. 

Clara blushed at the sight. The clothes were nowhere like her usual. They were skin tight and they resembled the gothic style, in perfect contrast with Missy's outfit. She swallowed a lump but she did not dare to resist. "There's no underwear here" she pointed out.

"You don't need underwear, darling" Missy whispered and gently pinched the girl's small butt. 

"Yes" she squeaked, her cheeks flushed by a fresh shade of ruby. She started dressing. First she put on the translucent black stockings which covered her to the middle of her thighs, held up by a lace garter belt she was made to wear.. Then the dark red, strapless dress. The last piece was a black, underbust corset which completely covered the girl's midriff. After ten minutes of struggle with the leather corset, she gave up. She hated to admit, but she needed Missy's help to lace it up. 

The woman helped her with the laces, pulling the corset tight enough to cause the girl a tolerable level of discomfort. 

In the end Clara put on the black, high heeled ankle boots she was given, then came out. She felt like a gothic slut. But it was not over yet. Missy was holding a pair of cat ears, a leather collar and a long, fluffy tail in her hand. Attached to the tail there was a teardrop shaped piece of metal. "You forgot these, darling"

"Missy I…" Clara was cut off by the woman's finger on her lips. 

"No dear. Mommy wants you to wear these today"

"But I…" She was slapped across the face, gently, but hard enough to make her fall silent. Biting her lips she wiped her hair from her neck and she let Missy attach the collar to her neck. She heard a small lock clicking and she swallowed back a teardrop. She was officially turned into a pet. The most ridiculous part was the little bell attached to the O-ring on her collar, which jingled with each and every movement. She placed the cat ears on her hair, but she didn't know what to do with the tail. 

"Lift your dress dear. Let me put this on." Missy said.

She did as she was told, partly curious about the tail until she realised where it goes. She wanted to pull away but Missy held her with firm hands. She felt the plug slowly slide into her ass. So this is why Missy insisted on flushing her rear hole in the bathroom.

"There we go… you make a very pretty kitten." Missy chuckled as Clara stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

She let out a cry of shame when she noticed the tail sticking out from under the dress. - it was so long that it reached down to her knees, but the dress only covered her down to the middle of her thighs. "I can't go out like this, Missy… please… I can't"

"Silence" The timelady commanded and slapped the girl again. "You wear this, or you walk around London in your birthday suit" the woman said.

Clara trembled from the contained fear. She nodded and walked towards the door, defeated. She winced and whimpered at the brand new sensation as the plug shifted back and forth in her ass. It already turned her on and she was sure that in the long term, it would drive her crazy. She could feel a soft hand reaching for hers, and - despite being slapped by the same hand a minute ago - she grabbed it. She let Missy lead her along various corridors until they reached a black and purple console room. The walls radiated with pure evil and Clara shivered. Under the dark dress, she was just a shy girl. All of this was unlike her. But this was her life now. 

She could feel two arms curling around her body and she felt the calming presence of Missy behind her.

"Everything okay dear?" The woman asked, her voice nothing more than a soft humming in the girl's ear.

Clara felt herself quickly melt into the woman's arms. She sighed and looked up at her mistress. No… she was something more. Her lover? Maybe. Clara didn't know what Missy felt, but she started to fall for the woman. "Yes mistress. Everything is fine" she sighed and, driven by a sudden idea, she turned around. 

Missy usually had a quick reflex, but the girl surprised her. By the time she could react, two short and gentle arms were hugging her neck, those soft fingertips tightly laced behind her head. 

"Thank you for taking care of me" Clara whispered and pressed a brief little kiss on the surprised alien's lips.

Missy smiled into the kiss and lifted the petite girl up. 

Clara chuckled as she was sat on the flat part of the console. She smiled sheepishly, playing with her ponytail. 

Missy chuckled and kissed her while flicking a lever. "Playing naughty, aren't we, Kitten?" 

The girl gave the woman a flirtatious wink, squirming around between Missy's arms. She huffed a bit as she felt waves of pleasure coursing through her body, thanks to the buttplug which moved around in her rear.

"I hope you can behave at least in the restaurant"

"Restaurant?" Clara asked, surprised and already excited.

"We're going out for dinner, dumb little girl" Missy smirked.

"Is this a date, mommy?" Clara asked with faked innocence. She breathed a warm kiss on Missy's cheek. "Am I your girlfriend now?"

"No. You're my pet. But if you behave nicely, you can be my lover"

"Am I a good pet?" Clara pushed the topic, teasing Missy with her feet.

"No. You're cheeky. And mommy will punish you if you keep misbehaving" Missy poked the girl's nose.

Clara pouted and she quickly received a kiss on the nose. It made her giggle, despite knowing that she lost this fight already. 

Missy turned her attention to the console now, piloting the ship. She glanced at Clara who was sitting where she left her. Missy chuckled silently, a victorious smile on her face. The girl was already like a well-trained puppy. 

Soon they landed and Missy walked to the door. "Hop off of the console and come her darling"

"Are we there already?" Clara asked as she strolled to her mistress. She was starting to get more and more comfortable with the buttplug. It was intoxicating yet frustratingly arousing. It was exciting and slightly addictive if Clara was honest with herself.

"Yes dear. Now off we go to our date, shall we?" She held out her hand.

Clara thought for a brief moment before taking the timelady's hand. She found herself lacing fingers with her as they stepped out into the night. The air was full of flowers and the smell of ozone. It was so familiar. And Clara knew where they were. Back in London. She knew this street. there was a lovely Italian restaurant and they were heading right there. Unbeknownst to her, Missy had other plans beside the dinner. 

Missy entered the restaurant with her pet, then they were led to their table. Soon they were chatting and holding hands, and Clara felt above the clouds. Everything was perfect. Delicious food… Candles on the table… Her fingers laced with Missy's… The timelady's feet caressing her leg under the table. 

Of course, the drug, Missy put in Clara's drink, played a great part in the girl's lightened mood. She was dizzy and chatty, giggling at almost anything. Hours later, they left the restaurant, heading to meet one of Missy's shady friends.

"Where are we heading mommy?" Clara asked, hugging the woman's arm tightly. She was trembling as they passed dark alleys one after the other.

"To visit a friend. She's running a small tattoo parlor." Missy said quietly as they turned a corner. 

"Tattoo parlor? Why? Do you want a tattoo? Something sexy? Something only your little kitten knows about?" Clara giggled at her own cheekiness.

"No love. But she's doing piercings too… it's time you get your new accessories" 

Clara was thinking for a minute. "Yes mommy. But I have a request."

Missy chuckled. "And what would that be, Kittycat?"

"Will you hold my hand? I'm a teensy bit… afraid" She admitted shyly.

"Of course I will. And you're gonna be a brave girl, will you?" Missy hummed.

"Yes mommy." Clara mumbled. They stopped at the small tattoo shop. She looked up at the neon sign and sighed as they stepped in.


	3. Accessories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the great dinner, the duo ends up visiting one of Missy's shady friends. What Clara feared the most, now happens. What will she do when she finds it out?

Inside, they were greeted by a small asian girl, covered in tattoos. "Missy! A pleasure as always!" The girl smiled widely as she looked up from her magazine and came out from behind the desk. She hugged the woman's waist. 

"It's great to see you, Yuuki. How have you been my dear?" Missy asked, looking down at the Japanese girl. 

"Just the usual. I cannot complain. Life here is much better than what my precious husband had in mind"

Clara stayed back, standing behind Missy. She didn't want to intrude, but she felt like an outsider.

"Yuuki, meet my..." Missy introduced the brunette to the tattoo artist.

"Oh come on. Don't pretend that I don't know what this fuss is about." The girl sighed. "She's your new pet, isn't she? And she needs the usual treatment." Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Clara, this lovely lady is my friend, Yuuki. Forgive her harsh style. She can't accept that I saved her ass from being a Yakuza wife." Missy explained.

"It's nice to meet you" Clara bowed her head a little.

"Same, pretty brunette" Yuuki blew Clara a kiss along with a cheeky wink. The surprised girl blushed, which made Yuuki laugh. "Come with me, you two" she waved and disappeared through a door.

Clara gulped but she felt Missy nudging her forward. She stepped through the door and she was welcomed by a weird mixture between a Japanese and a modern tattoo saloon. She knew what comes next.

"Strip down, Clara." Missy commanded and settled on a stool.

"Come on Missy, go easy on her" Yuuki rolled her eyes and turned to Clara.

"I show you my tattoos if you show me your body" she whispered in the startled brunette's ear.

Clara blushed and nodded. "Deal" she winked and started messing with the laces of her corset. Soon the leather piece was sitting in a changing boot, along with the dress. Clara wanted to get rid of the buttplug and the ears too, but Missy forbade her to remove those. 

Yuuki smirked. "Missy has a thing for pretty little girls, it seems. I remember she tried to hit on me too. Too bad I'm not into wicked nannies." The tattooist chuckled as she got rid of her tube dress, showing Clara her naked body. 

"Wow… you surely have a lot of tattoos" Clara pointed out in amazement. The girl's whole body was covered in traditional Japanese drawings except the neck, the hands and the feet. "It's beautiful…" Clara admitted

"This is how a Yakuza wife looks like, sweetie. I didn't have a choice, really" The artist said in a bittersweet tone, putting on a black and red kimono for cover. 

"That sounds awful. Having to endure this for your husband" Clara mumbled, sitting onto a chair with a tray beside it.

"Oh no. Living as his wife was bad. But I love my tattoos… and my girlfriends love them too. So I'm not complaining" Yuuki prepared a set of barbells and rings, along with several needles.

Clara glanced at them, then at Missy. The timelady got up and walked to her, taking the girl's small hand in her own.

"So tell me Missy. What exactly do you have in mind for this lovely little flower here?"

"I was thinking about a couple of piercings for a start. Maybe the nipples and the clit hood. I would also like a ring in her nose and a belly piercing, if you could do it for me."

"Mistress please…" Clara protested again, only to be silenced with a kiss. 

"You promised me to be a big brave girl" Missy whispered. 

"Yes but… won't it hurt?"

"So what? Mommy will take care of it. Besides, you wanna look pretty for mommy, don't you, little kitten?" A victorious smirk appeared on her face. Clara's expression told her that she gave in.

Clara just nodded. "Do you think I will look pretty?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes. You will look beautiful" Missy whispered reassuringly.

"Then I will do it for you, Mistress" she stated firmly.

"So? Which one shall we start with?" Yuuki asked, taking a needle.

"Down there" Missy replied and Clara obediently spread her legs. 

The marker tickled as Yuuki drew two dots on her clit hood "Ready, sunshine?" The artist asked, clamping the thin skin and placing a needle under it. 

By the time the girl could react, the needle went through. It was soon replaced with a small, curved barbell, which had the lower end neatly sitting on the girl's clitoris. 

The belly piercing was mostly painless, but by the time the nipple piercings were done, Clara was sobbing silently. She wanted to pull away. To flee from the pain. But a strong hand pressed on her chest tightly. 

"We're not done yet, darling." Missy said, holding Clara down. "You said you're gonna sit this through."

Clara whimpered but she didn't have a choice. And she knew that what Missy wants will happen. One way or the other. She nodded and braced herself for one last piercing. She sighed as the needle was pushed through her septum. A large, seamless ring was put through it and Clara was crying. Missy said this will happen. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like an animal now. She started dressing up, wincing a little as the edge of the fabric passed her freshly pierced nipples. The little tug on the barbells sent a mixture of pain and pleasure through her body. 

Missy stepped behind her, helping to lace up the corset. She then hooked a finger through Clara's new nose ring - it was just big enough to fit Missy's slim finger - and forced the girl to face her. "Pretty little pet. You were a very brave girl tonight"

"Mommy" Clara whimpered from the pain as Missy tugged a bit on her septum piercing. "Please… it hurts" she cried.

Missy released her and the girl hugged her waist, hiding her face in the woman's chest.

"It will be okay love… let's get home" Missy whimpered, petting the girl's hair gently. 

Clara nodded and looked up, ashamed of her behaviour. But her eyes met Missy's, and she noticed the small smile of the timelady.

Missy knew that this was the effect of the drug. It made Clara obedient, but slightly oversensitive. And the next day she won't remember a thing. It wasn't the most fair way, given that Clara never gave her consent to being drugged or being pierced, but it was much better than forcing the girl into obedience with sheer strength. 

Clara was far too overwhelmed to recall how they got back to the TARDIS. But by the time they did so, she was barely able to stand from the arousal. The buttplug shifting back and forth was frustrating enough. But now she could feel the silky fabric constantly rubbing against her hypersensitive nipples - thanks to the little rods passing through them. - And the worst thing was the clit piercing. The lower end of the barbell was resting against her clitoris, tapping on the little nerve bundle with each step.  _ Tap. Tap. Tap. _ It was driving her crazy. She just wanted to get off already. To rub away on this pleasure. To have an orgasm after days of denial. It was a terrible, yet heavenly feeling. 

Missy was observing her with great care. She knew the girl needed attention now. It was partially her fault. But she knew that Clara would overcome the shock soon. She led the girl to their bedroom and they both stripped naked then Missy pushed Clara down on her back. The girl was resting there, panting and huffing like the pet, she made her become. "Do they hurt, love?" She asked, stroking the girl's chest soothingly.

"Yes mommy… so please… be careful" she begged, feeling on the edge of coming already. Missy's touch was like electricity. It just turned her on even more.

"I think I can help you with the pain. I assume you know that timelords can regenerate."

The girl nodded, not knowing what was Missy's point.

"But did you know that we can share our regeneration energy with others?"

Clara widened her eyes. But then her expression turned sad. "I'm a human, not a timelord."

"I never said it works only on timelords." Missy whispered and suddenly her lips started glowing with golden energy. She kissed the girl's nose. Then the nipples. She used her energy to heal the piercings one after the other. She finished off on the clit hood and then licked the girl's hard clitoris and looked up as she tasted Clara's precum. "Did I make you horny, Kittycat"

"Yes" Clara moaned, forgetting herself as she played with her nipple piercings. God they were so sensitive. It felt so amazing to play with them. 

"I think you deserve a nice orgasm for being so brave"

Yes mommy… please… let me…" Clara was massaging her breasts, huffing and panting as she felt the woman's tongue venturing around her cunt. 

Missy smirked and started eating the girl's vulva, her tongue flicking the hypersensitive clitoris while she sucked on the dripping folds.

Clara never felt anything like that before. Being eaten like this was blissful and amazing. She soon started sweating, her body waving with pleasure as she was seconds away from her peak. She kind of expected to be denied again but Missy kept going. Clara felt the tension building, then it popped like a balloon. Her head started spinning and her vision went blurry as the wave of pure pleasure washed over her. She screamed Missy's name hysterically, flooding the woman's mouth with her juices.

Missy sucked and swallowed everything, amused by the sweet taste of Clara's nectar. She licked the girl clean and climbed beside her, now stroking the young girl's shivery peach. 

Clara groaned as a second round started building up. Within minutes, she was on the edge already. This time she cried as she squirted, the force of her orgasm washing over her with a heavenly pain. Her body arched up as she came, then she slumped back on the bed, drained and exhausted.

"There there… much better now, isn't it?" Missy hummed in her ear. 

"Yeeeeeah" Clara yawned, looking at her mistress through the blissful delirium. Soon she drifted off to sleep. 

Missy kissed her hair, covering them with the blanket as she curled an arm around Clara's stomach. Her fingers found the small, curved barbell in the girl's bellybutton and she playfully yanked it, causing the brunette to whimper in her sleep. She chuckled and breathed a small kiss on her cheek then closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, Clara woke up alone. She felt sore at places and as she looked down at her body, she screamed in hysterical rage. Jumping up she stormed out of the room, the small bell jingling on her collar erratically. She bursted into Missy's private room. "What have you done?!" She yelled at the timelady.

Missy looked up casually. "You could be a bit more specific, Kittycat"

"Stop calling me that, you monstrous bitch! What have you done to me?!"

"Darling, you agreed to it. Last night." Missy's face was a mask of calmness. But her eyes shone alarmingly.

"I never agreed to become your toy. And I'm sick of your little plays!" Clara was furious.

Missy chuckled lightly. The girl looked ridiculous. Bare naked except the collar, the long tail plug and the cat ears. "Aren't you cute?" The timelady mocked the young human. 

"CUTE? YOU MADE ME BECOME A FREAK. I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING ANIMAL, YOU ALIEN BITCH!" Clara yelled, inches away from Missy now.

The woman sighed. "That was enough, Kitten"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT. I'M NOT YOUR CAT! I'M NOT A CAT AT ALL!" Clara shouted in Missy's face. But when her gaze met Missy's eyes she saw a raging storm which startled her. She stepped back. But it was too late. She awakened the monster.

Missy grabbed the girl by the hair, yanking her close to her. "I thought we discussed this. You're my pet. I do what I want. You can be a good girl and mommy won't hurt you. Or you can keep rebelling and deal with the consequences." Missy hissed. She flicked the nose ring of the girl and hooked a finger in it. She pulled the ring harder and harder, threatening to tear it out. 

Clara screamed in pain, begging for mercy. She wished she could take back what she said. "Please… it hurts… mistress… please… I will obey you I swear" she cried. 

Missy released the ring, holding the girl by the throat. "Yes. You will obey me. But first you're gonna sleep." Missy whispered.

Clara gasped as she felt a pressure under her jaw. She clawed Missy's wrist, trying to fend it off of her neck. She felt dizzy and her vision became blurry and dark. She collapsed and fainted as Missy was pressing down on the vein, leading to her head. 

Missy snatched the unconscious girl and dragged her out of the room. They went to the cell again and Missy got down to work.


	4. Penitence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering what Missy did to her, Clara stood up for herself. But she didn't expect this kind of punishment for her actions. How far can Missy go to teach her a lesson?

Clara woke up in the familiar holding cell, spread out on the ground… well… almost spread. She could barely move her legs and arms. She tried to straighten out her limbs but she felt a series of thick straps being fastened on them. She tried to scream but a rubber ball was gagging her. She was wearing nothing but the corset around her midriff, leaving both her breasts and her genitalia presented to the cold air of the room. She was still collared and plugged with the tail and she was wearing the cat ears. The only change was two chains lying on her chest. Her nipple piercings were replaced with rings. And chains were hooked to either of them, the other ends hooked to the collar. She could feel the slight tension of the chains as she squirmed around. Every sudden movement would cause a strong surge of pain as the chains tugged on her nipple rings. It wasn't impossible to move around, but it was uncomfortable for the very least.

"Good. You're awake" Missy came in, holding a riding crop and a dog leash. 

"Mhmmmmm!" Clara screamed against the gag. Tilting her head to see the woman. 

"Sorry dear… I can't understand you. But I assume you wanna know what is going on."

"Mhmmmmm!" Clara nodded. Her elbows and knees were sore. But she had no doubt that this was the least of her problems now.

"Well… you said you're not a pet. Let me show you how wrong you are. Now get up. Mommy's busy. And she doesn't have the time for chit-chat."

Clara tried to roll over, but she was stuck like a turtle.  _ Up!  _ The woman commanded and Clara felt the riding crop crashing down on her pussy. She screamed in agony,tears filling her eyes. Her cunt was throbbing from the pain and it was becoming red very quickly. She wriggled around but she failed again. 

"Up!" Missy commanded coldly and hit again. She could see the girl crying but she showed no mercy.

By the time Clara managed to get on all four, her vulva had been beaten raw. She silently sobbed in pain as she stood on her elbows and knees, trembling a bit.

Missy crouched down and hooked the leash to the girl's septum piercing then patted her cheek. "Let's go, shall we?" 

"Mhmmm" Clara moaned as Missy tugged on the leash, sending a slight pain through her nose. The worst thing in all of this? Clara was turned on more than ever. Belittled and degraded, restrained and humiliated. Turned into a pet. Clara could feel the heat in her groin, and it was not just the pain. She felt herself becoming wet already. The way her clit hood piercing was constantly rubbing on her clitoris wasn't helping either. And the way the chains on her collar flung back and forth… it was driving her crazy. Each movement caused them to tug on her nipple rings a little. 

She was walking on all four, following Missy. At least the timelady wasn't too fast, making sure Clara could follow as she was crawling on her elbows and knees.

Missy led her to the private room and ordered her to sit, which meant that Clara was kneeling beside the timelady awkwardly. 

An hour had passed and Clara grew hungry so she gently poked Missy's thigh with her nose. 

"What now? Can't you see I'm busy?" Missy growled.

Clara whimpered, looking down.

"Hungry?" 

Clara huffed twice, nodding a little. "Mhmm, mhmm."

"Be it then. Ten minutes and we can go eat, okay?"

Two huffs again.

"Good kitten" Missy chuckled and stroked along the girl's cheek.

Clara moaned and rubbed her face against Missy's hand.

The woman patted her leg and started playing with the girl's hair as Clara placed her head in the timelady's lap.

The dinner was awkward and humiliating. Missy took out the gag and placed a plateful of food on the floor. 

"Thank you" Clara mumbled but she was slapped across the face.

"Pets don't talk" Missy stated. "Don't forget your position, dear."

Clara nodded, swallowing her tears, and went down on all four. She started eating with her mouth only. She was grateful that Missy chopped up the food into neat little bites. 

Missy observed as Clara ate. She felt a bit sorry for the girl. She ate her own meal silently.

Clara was soon finished and she pushed herself up onto a kneeling position again. Her face was messy and dirty, but she waited silently. 

"Finished?" Missy asked.

Clara just nodded, smiling a little as Missy cleaned off her face. To her disappointment, the gag was put back and they went back to Missy's room. The girl curled up at her mistress' feet, resting a little. Or at least as much as she was able to rest in this unfortunate bondage. Eventually she was awakened from her nap by a soft hand as it caressed her behind her ear. Clara unconsciously wriggled her butt at this. It was always her sweet spot. She crawled out and knelt obediently as Missy attached the leash to her nose ring again. She was led back to the bedroom where the woman started undressing. Clara assumed that it was the evening already. 

Missy smirked and kissed the girl then took out the gag. "Now if you promise me to behave and stay silent, I will let you sleep on my floor."

Clara nodded and settled beside Missy's bed. She was grateful because the carpet was warm and soft and she quickly fell asleep despite her arms and legs still being bound. 

Two days passed like that. Every mistake was punished cruelly and Clara slowly learnt how to behave. 

The third morning she was awakened by Missy, who was caressing her neck. She looked up and licked the woman's hand then moved herself up to a kneeling position. 

"Slept well, darling?" Missy asked, stroking the girl's cheek.

Clara nodded a little, but she kept her mouth shut. 

Missy smirked "Good girl learnt not to speak, am I right?" 

Clara nodded wildly, not wanting to be gagged again.

"Then there's no need to gag you"

Clara huffed happily, licking Missy's hand as a response. She was the perfect pet by now. "Today we're gonna have a guest so you have to behave nicely, is that understood?"

Clara tilted her head curiously at the word  **'guest'**

"You wanna know who?" Missy asked and Clara nodded. "Yuuki… you remember her don't you?" 

Clara nodded sadly. She was terrified. Last time they visited her, she got pierced.

"Y'know… your behaviour made me realise that we need to remind you about your true position. So I decided that you're gonna receive a slave tag. A tattoo to mark you as my pet."

Clara trembled as she held back her gathering tears. She swallowed a lump but held her kneeling position.

Missy sighed. "Do I have to punish you every time you receive a body mod? Or will you understand already. You belong to me. I can do whatever I want." She said coldly, irritated by the girl's whining. "Now get out of my sight. You know how to get to your cell. If you're not there by the time I got up, your new tattoo will be the least of your problems."

With that, Missy turned to the other side, ignoring Clara as the girl crawled out of the room, sobbing silently. She was hurt and ashamed. She did as she was told. She went to the cell and curled up on the cold metal floor in the mirror-walled chamber. 

Soon she heard heels clinging on the floor and Missy entered the room. A plate was placed down in front of Clara and Missy knelt down. "Sit up darling" 

Clara sobbed a little but she sat up. To her surprise she was fed by Missy. This sweet attention cheered her up a little. She snuggled to the woman's side, wriggling a little as she was fed. Soon she felt Missy's other hand roaming up and down on her body. She moaned a little as the sweet caressing immediately awakened her lust. She rolled on her back, spreading her legs and hoping that she would be caressed in other places too.

"No love. Not yet. But mommy promises you that she will have fun with you tonight if you behave nicely." 

Clara nodded and got up, pressing her face against Missy's cheek. She licked the woman's face and smiled as she was patted on the head. "Good… let's go now. Mommy has some work to do yet"

Clara knew what comes next. She huffed in a disapproving way as the leash was hooked to her nose, but she obediently followed Missy. - Not that she had any other choice. 

She settled at Missy's leg. To her surprise the timelady's beautiful foot soon started caressing her waist. Clara moaned and panted down there, feeling herself getting off at this. When it was over, she licked the woman's foot, trying to draw her mistress' attention. 

"Such a naughty pet you are" Missy whispered, but she let the girl admire her feet.

Clara rubbed her face against the woman's shin licking and kissing her leg all the way to the knee. Then she popped her head up from under the desk, looking at Missy innocently.

A cheeky smirk spread on the older lady's face as she hooked a finger in the nose ring, pulling on it painfully. 

The girl whimpered in agony, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Maybe mommy should punish you" she said but then she noticed the glimpse of fear in the girl's eyes. "But I do enjoy what you do. So carry on and if I'm pleased, I will be merciful with you" she said as she released her piercing.

Clara sighed and nodded, immediately turning her attention to Missy's other foot. Slowly she went up to the knee again, then carried on upwards, planting a series of sweet kisses along the inner thigh. Missy was wearing a silk gown only, which was now open, revealing the woman's naked body. 

Missy enjoyed Clara's newfound attention. Who knew a little humiliation was all she needed to break her in?

Clara placed a kiss on Missy's lower belly, just above the woman's nicely shaved, mature pussy. Then she looked up, waiting for permission.

"Go ahead" Missy nodded, burying her fingers in Clara's black mane.

Clara smiled and kissed the woman's pelvis. She propped her restrained arms up on Missy's thighs and buried her face in the woman's groin. She huffed and moaned as she started lapping the soft, rape peach. It had an amazing taste. 

Missy moaned a bit, guiding Clara's movement by the handful of hair, she was holding onto.

Clara licked and kissed and sucked, pleasuring the woman in every way she could.

"Yes… good girl" Missy purred, her feet drawing fine circles on Clara's dripping cunt.

The girl moaned and increased the pace becoming wilder and wilder as she was making out with the other's pussy.

"Fuck… you're so good" Missy panted a little as Clara's whimpers resonated through her crotch. It was a pleasant vibration and Missy felt herself getting closer to her climax. Who knew Clara would be such a great cumslut.

Clara became braver at the compliment, her tongue exploring her mistress' hole, writhing back and forth like a snake. It was a heavenly taste and soon she felt the tension building up in Missy's thigh. This was a good sign. She started sucking harder, moaning herself as Missy's toes were flicking her clit piercing up and down. She widened her eyes, screaming into her partner's juicy folds as one toe entered her. 

Missy smirked, holding Clara down on her pussy, letting her kitten please her.

It went like this for half an hour and Clara could feel that Missy was deliberately holding back her cum. But she was already addicted to the woman's taste. She wanted to make her cum. She wanted to drink it all. She concentrated on the woman's clit, flicking it with her tongue and kissing it before she cupped her lips on it and started sucking the little nub.

Missy groaned from the pent up tension in her. It was threatening to explode, but she didn't want to make it easy for Clara. 

Clara huffed and sucked harder while constantly observing Missy. She wanted to please her. To prove how good she can be. 

Missy smiled and caressed Clara's cheek while she was eaten out by her. 

Ten minutes later she finally gave in. She steeled herself for one last time, grabbing Clara's hair a bit harder. 

Clara moaned and sucked with all her might then she suddenly felt her mouth being flooded with the gods' nectar. 

Missy felt like she exploded. She tilted her head back, moaning as she pressed the girl deeper into her pussy.

Clara moaned over the sweet taste, swallowing the heavenly juices as her Mistress came. She blushed madly as she squirted a little, just from being used as a slut by Missy. She lapped up the timelady's fluids, neatly cleaning off the woman's pussy before she looked up.

"Mhmmm… such a good girl" Missy purred deliriously, her fingers raking through Clara's raven locks.

Clara hummed contentedly, resting her head on Missy's lover belly. She hugged her partner with her restrained arms. "I love you Mommy" she mumbled.

"And I love you Kittycat" Missy said softly. She decided not to point out that Clara wasn't supposed to talk.

They rested there for around half an hour before Missy sat up. "It's time to meet my friend, shall we?"

The girl nodded and picked up the leash from the floor. She held it in her mouth, crawling to her Mistress. 

Missy took it and hooked it to the septum piercing as usual. She got up and tugged on it.

Clara whimpered at the sharp pain and immediately hurried after her mistress. She was led to the console room and they heard knocking. Missy walked to the door and opened it while Clara waited obediently at the console. 

"Yuuki, my dear… I'm glad you could come." Missy smirked.

"Not that I have a choice. You literally landed in my bedroom" The tattooist replied cheekily. "So what's the deal? I usually don't take requests like yours. Customers come in and make an appointment  **in the saloon.** "

"I know but Clara can't really leave the ship at her current state." She gestured to the bound girl at the console. 

"Oh I see. Was she a bad kitten then?" Yuuki walked to Clara who hissed at her before sniffing her hand and briefly licking it.

"Yes. Which is why I called you. I think she needs to be branded and you know I'm not very fond of the hot iron method. A tattoo would be much more elegant."

"Is that so? Does this little kittycat wants a tattoo?" Yuuki asked.

Clara scoffed. She wasn't allowed to say anything but she would have had some words about Yuuki's dear mother.

Missy gave the brunette a cold look and Clara finally nodded. 

The Japanese girl smirked. "Let's have a deal then, Missy. I do the tattoo, but you let me spend a night with this beauty here. I wanna see how well your so-called conditioning worked on this one." 

"Be it then. She's yours for the day. I believe you already got the pattern I sent to you. And I think you have some ideas about the placement. I'm gonna be in my room. I believe you know where the guest rooms are."

"You got it ma'am" Yuuki bowed a little. "Is there a room I could use to set up my gear and do the job?"

"The lab is all yours. You remember it, do you?" Missy chuckled. 

"You mean  **that** lab? Of course I do" She took the leash and looked at the bound brunette.

Clara knew what to do. She was hoping that her punishment would be over if she behaved nicely. She knelt up, wincing a little as the chains of her collar tugged on her nipple rings.

"Such a good pet you are. I think we're gonna have soo much fun later."

Clara huffed and closed her eyes as the tattoo artist tugged on the leash. She went down on all four, crawling after Yuuki.

In the lab, she was released and Yuuki knelt down. "Now listen here, Kittycat. I have to remove the straps so I can work on your tattoo more easily." She smiled. "And as your mistress, I allow you to talk for the time being."

Clara nodded and smiled as the small Japanese girl removed her restraints. To her frustration, the nipple chains and the corset remained on her. But that was the least of her concerns. She looked at Yuuki. They were roughly the same height when Clara stood up. She stretched her arms and legs after two days spent in bondage, hissing a little as the chains of her collar tugged her nipple rings in a painful yet very arousing way. She was kinda used to them by now. "Thank you, Yuuki" she mumbled, her voice a bit raw from not talking for two days and shaky from the arousal she felt.

"I'm just doing my job. You can pay me back later I promise"

Clara smiled and kissed the tattoo artist's forehead then lay on the metal table. 


	5. Subtle Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets a tattoo. But then things turn pretty intense when it comes to payment.  
> For Clara, this is the day of new experiences.

Yuuki smiled and prepared her equipment. Part of why people chose her was that she was among those few who still upheld the traditions of the Irezumi. Of course, today was different. This time she went with a more modern approach and used a normal tattoo gun instead of the long and tedious hand-poking method. She tested the gun, spilling some ink and she turned to the girl. "You ready, sunshine?"

"Get on with it already. I don't have a choice so let's get this done." Clara growled a little, tilting her head so she could see the young woman. 

"Now here's the thing. Missy chose the pattern. But you can choose the placement. If you allow me to give you an advice, a slave tag should be something intimate. Something only you and Missy can ever see."

"What do you have in mind?" Clara asked curiously.

I was thinking about putting it…" she placed her finger onto Clara's pelvis, to the little nook where her left thigh met her torso "... here. It would be your little secret. Only you and your loved one would know about it. And me, of course, but that's inevitable."

Clara shivered at the touch and the thought. Especially a certain word in what Yuuki said.  **Loved one** \- Was she truly in love with Missy. Even if she were… could she be sure that the alien domme would feel the same way? Or was it just a play for the timelady?

Yuuki noticed that Clara drifted off. "Everything is okay, hun?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah… just got carried away" Clara blushed.

"I can see that. Love is a complicated thing."

"Wait… how do you…" Clara was surprised.

"Know that you love her? It wasn't that hard to notice. And let me assure you she loves you just as much as you love her."

"You think so? You saw how she treats me, she chained me. Bound me and gagged me. She got me crawling on the floor. Quite literally." Clara protested, now sitting with her shoulders hanging down. As much as she enjoyed playing the pet role, she doubted Missy would do this if she felt any affection whatsoever.

"You have to see with her eyes. An ancient alien stuck on earth. She claims we're mere pets to her. But the truth is, you're much more than a pet. Blimey love, I met plenty of her other companions. Slaves, you might call them. I saw how she looked at them. And I saw how she looks at you. Something is different this time."

"But what if you're wrong? What if I mean nothing to her?" Clara whimpered. 

"She wants to possess you. To claim you. But you misunderstood her. She wants you as her lover. Not just as her property."

"Maybe. But how can I be sure?"

"Ask her what this means." The tattooist showed her a stencil - her new tattoo. 

Clara could recognise it. It was similar to the carvings on the TARDIS'S time engine. She assumed it was a gallifreyan text. She could imagine what it meant.  _ Property of Missy.  _ Or  _ Missy's slut.  _ Or something like that. Degrading and humiliating. But Clara just sighed and lay back, spreading her legs slightly so Yuuki can reach the root of her thigh properly.

"Are you sure you're ready? A tattoo is not something you just get done."

"Yeah I know… it's lifelong and permanent. Skip the lecture darling" Clara rolled her eyes.

"Fine… now listen here. Due to the placement of the tattoo… and the feeling of the gun, there could be some side effects."

"I know, I know. It's gonna hurt like hell." Clara was getting excited and impatient.

"Okay. But don't tell me I didn't warn you. A woman literally came when I was doing tattoos near her nipples. Imagine what would you do when I start inking the skin near your pussy?"

"Considering that I hadn't had a proper orgasm in ages…" Clara laughed nervously.

Yuuki smiled softly "This might sting a bit"

Clara heard buzzing and then she felt like a bee stung her as the fast moving needles started poking her skin. It burnt like hell. But Yuuki was right. She could feel the buzzing all through her bones and the gentle pain was a big turn-on for the brunette.

It didn't last more than an hour. Yuuki smiled and wiped the area clean from any residual ink. "You might want to see it." She gave the girl a handheld mirror.

Clara examined the small circular pattern. It was beautiful in its own way. Simple, yet complicated as the lines and circles intersected each other elegantly. And examining it closely, Clara noticed something else too. The lines were actually vines, decorated with minuscule leaves all along. And in the middle there was a small, purple lily. "I didn't notice the flower and the leaves on the stencil" She pointed out.

"The stencil was… too simple. I improvised a bit if you don't mind. Consider it a little surprise" The tattooist blushed a bit.

"It's… beautiful" Clara said quietly and traced her finger along the lines of the circular symbols, contemplating on the meaning of those words. She hopped off of the table and strolled to the tattooist. "So… I remember you saying something about payment." Clara purred. She was on fire. The tattoo was an incredible experience. Painful and arousing. And she was horny. After two days spent like a cat, constantly aroused by the nipple chains and the rough treatment, and with no way to relieve herself… 

Yuuki looked up, noticing the lustful gleaming in the brunette's eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat when a hand slithered onto her waist. "Y-yeah… just let me… um… let me pack up first"

"You can do that later… why not jump to that so called payment straight away" Clara hummed in a low, growling voice.

"No. Don't forget your place, pet. I'm the boss tonight" Yuuki said, gently pulling on the girl's nipple chains.

Clara cried out in pain, immediately submitting to the beautiful Japanese girl. "Yes mistress… I'm sorry…" she moaned, falling to her knees obediently. Missy's treatment broke down her will. 

Yuuki tipped up Clara's chin. "It's okay, Kitten…" she smiled. "If you promise me to be a good girl, I won't hurt your tiddies again, okay?" 

"Y-yes mistress" she sobbed. She stayed like that, waiting until the tattooist cleaned and packed everything. 

"Get up, Kitten and follow me" she commanded.

Clara noticed that her tone was much more insecure than Missy's. She realised that Yuuki has most likely never been a dominatrix before. She smiled a bit and decided to make it easy for the girl.

Yuuki led her partner to the guest room, she used when Missy held her under protection for the first few weeks after she escaped her husband. It was just like she left it. Small and modest. Decorated in a traditional Japanese style.  _ Just like home  _ Yuuki thought.

Clara looked around. The bedroom was beautiful in its own way. She looked at the thick mattress on the floor. Pillows and blankets on it. It was like a bed, except the lack of the frame.

Yuuki put down her stuff and turned to Clara. "Let's get rid of those for you. Tonight you're not a pet. You're my partner if you like."

"Thank you, mi… Yuuki." She smiled and kissed her.

"Now get rid of that pet outfit, darling." 

Clara smiled and took off the ears then spread her legs slightly, pulling off the plug, followed by a loud moan from the girl. She carefully unhooked the chains from her nipples and her collar. She placed everything on the drawer and noticed the leather straps which were used to restrain her limbs. "Do you… um have the key for this?"

"Of course love… come here…"

Clara smiled and walked to the girl. After the collar was removed, she slowly undid the laces of her corset and set it onto the drawer as well. She turned to the girl and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Yuuki didn't resist. - not at all. - Ever since Missy brought the young brunette into the tattoo shop, she was fantasising about spending some time with her. Now was the perfect opportunity. Of course, she knew that Missy wasn't very fond of the idea. She never saw the timelady be so possessive yet. But she knew that Missy liked to spend her nights roaming around cities and banging whomever she wanted. Of course, she never thought that Missy would let them spend too much time together. But she had hope. Maybe she gets to spend some nights with Clara after all.

_ What's on your mind, honey? _ Clara hummed in her ear and Yuuki could feel the hair standing up on the back of her neck. "You, of course." The Japanese girl admitted then blushed at the slip-up.

Clara laughed and took Yuuki's bubble butt in her hand.

_ Geez… I'm falling for Missy's pet… I'm so gonna be killed _ she thought, but nonetheless, she felt the heat filling out her body. She was at home when Missy's TARDIS materialised in her flat. So she was still wearing her kimono. It was a modest one with cherry blossoms decorating it. Now she was cursing herself because the silky fabric was unbearable in this heat.

"And what exactly do you think about me?" Clara teased the young girl. She had to admit, the tattoo artist was attractive. Cute and small like those anime girls.

"You are pretty… and sweet… and I know you love Missy but I wish I could be your friend with extras" she felt the warmth coming up in her cheeks and her face took the shade of ruby. 

"It depends on Missy. But I would be more than happy to visit you every now and then." Clara planted a kiss below the girl's ear, gently nipping on her earlobe. 

Yuuki's chest heaved up as she felt Clara's hands venturing around her body. Those sweet, soft hands explored every nook and cranny, groping every curve in a passionate, gentle and far too arousing way.

Clara felt the girl melt into her arms and decided to take a step further. She untied the kimono and reached under it, one hand pinching a nipple while the other cupped onto the small tattooed pussy down there. 

Yuuki shrieked in utter pleasure, leaking precum onto Clara's palm as the brunette rolled her tit back and forth between her fingers.

"I'm so glad you decided to wear a kimono today. You look so sexy. Like a mysterious geisha. Those beautiful tattoos subtly hiding under a thin layer of fabric, waiting for the big bad kitty to unwrap you" she whispered in the young artist's ear, her fingers dancing with her folds until she finally found her partner's entrance.

"Yessss" Yuuki moaned, enjoying her payment. She loved how this girl shifted from being submissive to being a sweet domina within minutes.

Clara smiled as she felt the girl's slim body tensing up under her touch. She kept on pleasuring Yuuki, her middle finger stroking the girl's clitoris. She didn't stop until Yuuki was visibly on the verge of cumming. 

The little Yakuza girl shivered in pleasure and groaned in frustration as she was cut off from her orgasm. 

"It would be unfair if I let you cum right now, don't you think. The night is long and I want us to enjoy every moment. So tell me… do you want to cum now? Or should I keep edging your little tattooed cunt more?"

"E-edge me please… edge me until neither of us can take it anymore"

"And we're gonna come down together… how romantic. But first… let's even out the chances… I've been denied five times. And this was your first. So I owe you four more" Clara whispered.

"Yes… I would love that" Yuuki sighed in a lustful voice. The incense burner already filled the room with the smell of flowers. Yuuki chose a mild aphrodisiac. And she knew Clara felt it too. She could feel the tension of her body behind her.

Clara kissed her neck one last time before she turned her around. "Off with your kimono love."

Yuuki smiled shyly and let the silk robe slide to the floor.

Clara started circling around the girl, examining the tattoos. Mythical creatures, animals, plants and flowers. Clouds and wavelike patterns. It was a beautifully composed picture. She knelt down in front of the girl and hugged her slightly spread legs. She buried her face in Yuuki's crotch and started eating her out. She had a more bitter taste then Missy. But it was amazing. She was kissing and sucking and eventually she reached up to the said pussy with one hand.

Yuuki was moaning already. Clara truly didn't waste any moment. She could feel the girl's lips trapping her clit and then she felt fingers penetrating her. She grabbed Clara's head for support, her breath laboured as she was eaten out by the brunette.

Clara concentrated the suction to the girl's clitoris while she played with her partner's folds, eventually ending up fingering her.

Yuuki moaned and whimpered as she got closer to her orgasm than before. Clara was clearly pushing her limits. _ Two _ she heard the whisper and watched as Clara got up.

She smiled and kissed Yuuki before settling down onto the mattress. She beckoned the Japanese girl to join her.

Yuuki smirked and strolled to Clara. She kissed her partner as she settled beside her.

They were resting for half an hour, kissing and cuddling before the brunette got down to work again. She claimed that she wanted to examine the tattoos and rolled Yuuki over so she was lying on her tummy. She smirked. "Tell me about the geisha and the crane." Clara asked as she started tracing the lines on Yuuki's back tattoo.

"It's an ancient myth. A story about her. And the crane is the animal form of the god who came helping the geisha." Yuuki said quietly

"She's beautiful" Clara said and kissed the tattoo while her hand slid downwards, dancing on the fine outlines of the drawing. 

Yuuki's heartbeat quickened. She felt a great arousal as Clara's fingers slid between her legs, brushing along her dripping cunt before sliding into the crook of her butt cheeks. 

Clara smiled and spread the girl's buttocks, a surprised chuckle escaping her mouth as she noticed the small flower tattooed around the girl's rear hole. "You didn't leave out a single inch, did you?" She asked as she leaned forward and kissed Yuuki's asshole. She flicked her tongue up and down, suddenly dipping it into the girl's anus before sitting up again.

"Fuck… you are so good at this" Yuuki moaned hungrily, feeling her body tensing up as Clara's nail circled around her tight rear entrance.

"Language dear" Clara tutted her, stroking her asshole with her fingers. She knew how turned on Yuuki was, but the night was far from over.

"Please" Yuuki whimpered and shrieked in pleasure as she felt a finger sliding into her virgin ass. She never let anyone do this to her. But she was already slipping to a more animalistic side. She felt herself becoming wetter and wetter by the minute and reached under herself. She started playing with her cunt while Clara fingered her ass passionately. It was slow, arousing and it drove the tattooist crazy. 

Clara felt the girl's inner muscles gripping her finger and she knew it was time to stop. Slowly, she pulled out her finger and showed it to Yuuki, who obediently licked it clean.

The girl was surprised by how low she had gotten herself. Clara could easily bend her will. - Not that she really minded it.

The brunette smiled and kissed Yuuki's spasming rear hole. "Three" she said and placed a series of kisses on Yuuki's back, tasting every flower along the way. She breathed in the girl's scent. She smelled like sex. A soft flowery scent mixed with a bit of sweat. It was amazing. 

Yuuki smiled and placed her head on Clara's chest while they rested. She was caressing her partner's stomach, feeling how her high slowly faded away, leaving behind nothing but the intoxicating frustration and the erratic throbbing in her wet pussy.

“You’re so sweet. I'm wondering who is the real kitten here” Clara teased her partner, stroking her tattooed body all around.

“You… and you’re a really bad kitten” Yuuki moaned, flicking Clara’s nipple piercing.

“Fuuuck” The brunette moaned as a powerful pain surged through her chest. Her stomach jolted and she felt her cheeks lit up while she squirted a little. She was far too aroused after being denied for several days.

“Language, darling” the Japanese girl tutted her partner as she fiddled with the nipple rings.

Clara whimpered from the painful pleasure, feeling her high building already. “Please....” she moaned, arching her body unwillingly.

Yuuki smirked sheepishly and took one nipple in her mouth. She sucked it while flicking the ring up and down with her tongue. She rested her hand on Clara’s pussy, holding the girl in place by a firm yet gentle force.

Clara’s chest was heaving abruptly, desperately trying to hold back her cum. “You promised me that we… Cum together” she panted, her vision blurry and her core aching for release.

“Of course we will… I never said I'm gonna make you cum now, did I?” She hummed against the girl’s tight breast. She squeezed Clara’s throbbing cunt and then let the girl rest. “Now you owe me three more” She whispered.

Clara groaned and with lightning speed, she got on top of Yuuki. 

The tattooist whimpered and squirmed under Clara, but she was unable to move thanks to the brunette sitting on her chest. Her upper arms were trapped under Clara’s shin, rendering them useless either. All she could do was watch Clara’s tight butt cheeks as the girl leaned forward onto her crotch. She felt two firm hands spreading her legs and her stomach hitched when her partner breathed a warm kiss on her already dripping pussy. 

Clara smirked to herself and started making out with Yuuki’s cunt. She licked and kissed and sucked, dragging the girl to the edge within minutes.

Yuuki moaned from the heavenly pleasure. Clara was like a cat. Wild, rough yet passionate and amazing. She felt her body involuntarily trembling under the small brunette when it all stopped. She cried out in disappointment, feeling her high quickly fading. 

“Four” Clara whispered and breathed a kiss on her partner’s wet folds.

Yuuki whimpered under Clara, but the girl stayed there. 

Ten minutes later she gave the tattooist another denied orgasm then dismounted her chest. She rested beside Yuuki, caressing her body playfully. “Tell me more about the tattoos.”

Yuuki smiled, looking at her partner. “In my culture, each tattoo is a story. When I asked if you are ready, I referred to this. Getting a tattoo is a journey. It has a deep meaning. Missy understands this. And when you get to know what this means…” She placed her palm on Clara’s slave tag “You will understand it too. Each tattoo is a story. It tells about the journey which led to it.”

Clara smiled in awe. She never thought about it like this. But she liked this way of thinking. It was kind of poetic. “Then tell me about your story”

“My story is about fighting. And being an outcast. It’s about plenty of pain and misery. You don’t want to hear that story” Yuuki mumbled in a morose tone.

“But you look beautiful. I love those tattoos.” Clara whispered and pressed a kiss on one of the flowers. She traced a wave with her lips, all the way from the girl’s lower belly, going up to the neck and locking lips with her partner.

Yuuki moaned into the kiss, feeling Clara’s fingers dancing on her body and she screamed a little when her nipple was pinched. She felt the blood rushing to her groin as Clara was playing with her nipple while they snogged.

Clara smiled, tugging and twisting the little nub while her other finger was clawing the girl’s skin. She was huffing and puffing just from the kisses. God she was aroused. The denial was driving her crazy. 

_ Six _ \- Yuuki heard and she felt the pleasure being cut off. She whimpered, sobbing a little. She wasn’t used to this extreme level of denial. She was edged and denied until she could barely take it anymore. 

Clara smirked, resting with her partner when suddenly she found herself trapped under Yuuki. The girl straddled her waist, their wet crotches pressed together as the tattooist supported herself on her arms, her palms propped up on Clara’s shoulders. She had a wild expression on her face. Hungry, primal, lustful… She was like a tiger and Clara felt herself being the prey.

“I don't wanna wait any longer” Yuuki moaned and started riding Clara’s crotch. She leaned forward and started eating Clara’s neck. She could feel Clara’s nails clawing her back, digging into her flesh and causing a slight pain which - in this situation - only spiced things up. 

The two girls humped each other for half an hour, rolling back and forth on the mattress like two fighting cats but eventually they ended up beside each other, arms and leg entangled. Clara had Yuuki’s right leg between her thighs while her partner had the brunette’s thigh lying against her tattooed pussy. As if they were one entity, they started grinding their cunts against each other’s tense thigh in perfect sync, their bodies waving back and forth as they kissed and moaned and kissed even more, fingers raking in each other’s sweaty mane, nails grazing and clawing each other’s skin as they fucked their partner’s thigh, groping and stroking the other’s body in the heat of undying lust. 

Clara was the first to lose control, but soon Yuuki came either yet they did not cease to fuck until the second and third orgasm, squirting all over the other several times before they slowed down and eventually stopped. 

The two girls rested in each other’s embrace in a panting and sweating mess. 

Clara was the first to break silence “I want to be your friend with extras. No pressure of dating and such. Just you and me and our mutual affection spiced up with lust and many many nights like this.” 

“Yes. I would fucking love that.” Yuuki confessed, yawning in exhaustion. 

They talked for hours after this, cuddling and kissing and cuddling more until they fell asleep in a mess of blankets and intertwined limbs, the two girls smiling in their delirious dreams. 

It was an amazing night. Clara’s only concern was Missy. There’s no way she would agree to an open relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. Clara and Missy will get their fun too. This was a one time only.


	6. Lust and Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the amazing night spent with Missy Clara starts questioning their relationship. She loves being her pet, but she feels like she is just being toyed with.

Clara was woken up by Yuuki. She yawned and kissed the girl then stretched herself. 

"I'm sorry darling. But I have an appointment soon and I still have to get ready for work." The tattooist said with a yawn. 

"Just for the sake of curiosity. What if I wanted a tattoo?" Clara asked shyly. She had an idea in mind, but she was not sure about it yet.

"You would come into the studio just like any other customer. No barging into my bedroom like Missy did." The girl poked Clara's nose. "Do you want a tattoo?" 

"I don't know yet. But if I made up my mind, I'm gonna pay you a visit" Clara winked.

"Be it then. But now you better get back to your Mistress before she kills us."

"Fine. But you gotta help with the corset and the straps. I don't want to anger her." Clara sighed.

"You sure you want this? Being her pet again?" Yuuki asked, concerned for Clara.

"Do I have a choice? Besides… don't tell anyone, but I may or may have like when she treats me a bit roughly" Clara admitted, blushing.

Yuuki chuckled. "You are full of surprises. I never imagined you're into BDSM stuff"

Clara turned even more red at this. "If you tell anyone, I'm gonna strangle you" She groaned.

"Easy there, Kittycat. This is our little secret." Yuuki smiled apologetically.

"Fine. Now strap me up and let's go" she said and started getting dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Clara crawled out of the room like nothing had happened. She was collared and plugged, walking on her elbows and knees again, led by Yuuki. Missy was waiting for them in the console room. 

"What took you so long? Did she misbehave again?" Missy asked sharply and Clara whined in fear. 

"No she was perfectly obedient." Yuuki reassured the woman quickly, blushing a little. 

"Good. I'm glad you could do her tattoo. Thank you darling." Missy smiled sweetly.

"It was my pleasure" Yuuki smirked, to her surprise, Missy yanked her into her hug and kissed her.

"Come visit us soon, darling. I might even let you play with her a bit more." She winked.

"S-sure… thank you…" Yuuki mumbled, still stunned by Missy's action. And the mixed feelings, the kiss drew from her.

She crouched down and kissed Clara's forehead who wriggled her butt and licked the girl's chin, causing her to chuckle. "Be a good girl" she whispered and saw Clara smiling a little. She handed Missy the end of the leash and walked through the TARDIS door, right back to her bedroom. She watched as the ship disappeared.

Inside, Missy was piloting the ship while Clara was sitting at her leg silently. Soon they landed and she reached down, caressing the girl's cheek. "It's time we go, darling."

Clara huffed sweetly and got down on her elbows and knees. She let Missy lead her - not that she could do anything even if she wanted to. 

Missy took her to the bedroom. "Get up on the bed, love"

Clara tried to climb up awkwardly but she failed. 

Missy was getting a bit impatient. She took the riding crop from the drawer. She slapped her palm. "Do you need some motivation?" 

Clara whimpered and squeaked a little, trying again. She yelped in pain as the crop came down on her butt cheek, leaving a stinging, red bruise on her fair skin.

"Come on pet… you can do it darling." Missy encouraged her in a sweet tone, dragging the riding crop back and forth on the girl's bottom.

Clara tried and failed again and again, receiving blow after blow of pain from the flat rubber piece, her butt cheeks becoming red and her eyes filling with tears. She was sobbing as she attempted to get on the bed again for the thirtieth time, not wanting to disappoint her mistress.

Missy watched as Clara slumped back on the floor yet again. She heard sobbing and her heart sank. She reached down and helped the girl up on the bed and then sat down.

Clara crawled to her, curling up beside her and putting her head down on Missy's lap. She was crying silently, her face buried in the woman's stomach.

"Ssssh… it's okay dear… mommy's here" the timelady whispered, caressing Clara's neck. It took almost half an hour to calm the girl down. Missy did everything. She was humming kind words, stroking her soothingly, but she had a hard time to finally reach Clara.

Clara looked up and pressed a wet kiss on Missy's fingertips. Her arms were useless, but she squirmed around until she managed the kneel up. She licked the woman's cheek and rolled onto her back. "Such a naughty girl" Missy hummed and gently tugged the chain on Clara's left nipple.

Clara whined a little, feeling the pain surging through her body and at the same time she squirted a little, unable to control herself.

"Looks like someone is horny."

Clara blushed but she managed a small nod, trying not to scream in painful pleasure as Missy played with her chained nipples. 

"Should mommy let her little kitten cum?" Missy asked seductively.

Clara nodded happily, her heart rate quickening as Missy's hand reached down to her wet and throbbing peach. That spanking winded her up despite the burning pain in her buttocks.

"Such a little slut you are" Missy taunted her lover as she started caressing her dripping cunt.

Clara nodded, an ashamed expression on her face. She kind of expected denial again.

"But I heard you were a good girl… and I think good girls deserve rewards." Missy hummed sweetly, her fingers fiddling with the curved barbell in Clara's clit hood.

Clara huffed excitedly, wriggling herself unintentionally. She was perfectly used to her pet role after spending days like this.

"And mommy wants you to choose your reward." She said, her fingers dancing with Clara's folds. She almost chuckled as the girl tilted her head. "I can get you off by fingering, or I can give you a surprise if you can withstand one more day of edging."

Clara got excited by the idea of surprise. After a short thinking, she huffed twice, indicating that she wanted to take the second option which was being surprised later.

"Be it then." Missy kissed her girl and started fingering her. 

Clara whimpered and moaned from the frustration, but she held back. It went smoothly for the first few hours until Missy didn't use anything but her hand. 

"Stay" the woman commanded and got up. 

Clara, not knowing what was going on, stayed like that, her restrained legs spread wide and watching curiously as Missy left, only to return with a magic wand vibrator.

Clara widened her eyes, her cheeks immediately taking the shade of crimson. She knew there was no way she could resist much longer if Missy uses that thing. 

"You know the rules. No cumming until mommy says otherwise" she said as she turned the vibrator on and tested it on Clara's nipple.

The thin chain, which tethered her piercing to her collar, rattled quietly, but the young brunette gasped. She felt her body heat up as her breast resonated, the intense feeling amplified by the metal ring which was threaded through the most sensitive part of her bosom.

"Does this feel good?" Missy asked in a playful tone, moving the spherical head in small circles on the girl's hard nub, then bringing it across to her other breast.

Clara moaned and groaned in agreement, her chest hitching as she took a ragged breath. It was a heavenly feeling to be honest.

Missy smirked and brought the vibrator down to Clara's inner thigh, enjoying how her girlfriend squirmed and whimpered around. 

Clara was starting to lose herself in the heat as the vibrator slid towards her pussy inch by inch.

Missy turned the device off right before it could reach the girl's groin. She waited a few minutes, just enough for her companion to lose her high and catch her breath.

Clara was still panting and shivering when the torturous bliss returned, the spherical head neatly settling onto her pussy. She screamed out as Missy moved the device a bit upwards. The vibration reached the clit hood piercing, now resonating through Clara's clitoris and bringing her to the peak in half a minute.

"Hold it back darling. I wanna see your limit." Missy whispered as she started spanking Clara's pussy with the vibrator.

Clara winced as the pain mixed with pleasure ran through her body, feeling the vibration coming in a repeated, wavelike pattern, combined with the force of the gentle blows.

Missy smirked, an almost sadistic grin on her face as she kept tormenting the girl like this for hours upon hours. 

By dinnertime, Clara was one sweating and shaking mess. She was detached from the material world around her, nothing existing in her universe except the returning vibration and the heavenly intoxicating pleasure which already drove her mad. She was nearing the edge again, then she was pushed over it. Then just before the warmth would wash over her, the vibration stopped again. She cried out in frustration.

Missy put away the device, caressing Clara's body in a comforting yet arousing way until she calmed down a little. She kissed her lover and got up. 

Clara knew what to do.  _ Stay  _ she thought and watched with barely hidden disappointment as Missy left. She waited impatiently, for what seemed like hours, when in reality, Missy had barely been away for ten minutes.

The woman came back in her birthday suit, her long hair let down. She had a long black thing in her hand, which Clara couldn't see properly from her perspective.

Missy climbed beside her, placing a deep and passionate kiss on the girl's lips which made the brunette moan in happiness and lust.

"Someone missed me a lot" Missy chuckled, caressing Clara's chest.

The girl nodded fiercely, smiling a little. 

"You're so adorable when you are like this" Missy chuckled and kissed her, one hand fiddling with the chains on Clara's nipple rings. She unhooked them and tossed them aside, much to Clara's surprise. 

"Do you know what this is?" She asked now, showing the girl the strap-on dildo. 

Clara nodded, swallowing a lump at the sight of the ten inch long rubber dick.

"Do you want mommy to fuck you with this?" Missy asked, rubbing the head of the fake cock against the girl's tormented pussy.

Clara moaned, feeling herself getting turned on just by the sight of the black dildo. She was both afraid and excited. She never had anything this big in her yet. She nodded, her cheeks flushed with a shade of red.

"Yeah… so nice and big. Wondering if your hungry cunt can take it." The timelady teased her lover, the fake dildo now floating at Clara's mouth. "But first we need to lube it, up, don't you think?"

Clara nodded uncertainly.  _ Open your mouth  _ her mistress commanded. Clara was afraid, but she did as she was told.

Missy smiled and let Clara lick the dildo before slowly sliding it into her mouth.

Clara moaned lustfully, her voice muffled by the fake penis as it slid deeper and deeper, soon hitting the back of her mouth. 

"Good. But I'm sure you can take it all, love" Missy whispered and kept pushing it further and further. She was slow and careful.

Clara widened her eyes in terror as she felt the toy making its way into her throat. Her eyes filled with tears as she gagged on the dildo. It was uncomfortable yet she was just getting more and more turned on, being forced to deepthroat the fake cock. 

"A few more inches, darling. You can do it." Missy encouraged her petite lover. 

Clara took a breath and relaxed her throat, letting the last three inches go down her oesophagus. She felt her throat bulging as she was forced to kiss the base of the rubber dick, before Missy started moving it in and out. She moaned and whimpered, feeling precum dripping down on her slit as she was forced to swallow the dildo.

Missy fucked the girl's mouth with the fake penis in a slow, yet rough way. 

Clara tried to withstand it. She was grateful that Missy was careful and slow. After a few minutes, the timelady pulled out the dildo, and the brunette gasped for fresh air. She coughed a little, a relieved sigh escaping her mouth. She glanced at the sex toy, blushing as it was coated in her saliva from root to tip.

"Good girl. I think you deserve to be fucked properly now." Missy said as she got up, attaching the fake penis to her own crotch.

Clara watched with blazing hunger in her eyes as the timelady climbed between her restrained legs. She felt her heartbeat quickening as the tip was positioned to her entrance. She groaned as Missy thrusted into her. Then her eyes widened as the dildo slowly slid deeper. She moaned as the penis slid all the way in, almost hitting her cervix.

"It feels good, isn't it?" Missy asked, caressing Clara's thigh. Thanks to the restraints, the girl's hips were slightly lifted towards Missy, the girl's buttocks neatly laying against Missy's thighs. 

Clara moaned in agreement, huffing and panting when Missy started fucking her. First she was frustratingly slow, but soon she caught up the pace, banging Clara's aching cunt in a rough and wild way. Clara screamed a little with every thrust, her voice altering between low, purring whimpers and high-pitched, hysterical squeaks as Missy went slower or faster, teasing the girl even now. 

Clara could feel herself drifting more and more into a mindless state as she was fucked in a rough but passionate way. Soon she felt an orgasm building, her walls spasming around the thick rubber chunk as it was moving in her like a piston, slamming into her in a rhythmic pattern.

Missy slowed down when she felt the resistance increase as her girlfriend's pussy squeezed the fake penis more and more.

Clara's breath hitched and she cried out, her body arching upwards and she felt Missy freezing between two thrusts, the dildo deeply embedded in her hole.

Missy stayed still as the girl came, squirting all over the dildo and the timelady's crotch.

Clara felt the heat filling out her body. Her blood was pounding in her ear. Her vision was blurry as she screamed in orgasmic pleasure, the blissful relief washing over her like a tsunami. Her body slumped back on the bed as she was emptied out. She groaned in exhaustion as Missy yanked out the strap-on from her. 

Missy smirked as she got rid of the cum-covered rubber dick and guided it to Clara's mouth. "Lick it clean, love"

The brunette obeyed, licking the fake penis deliriously, cleaning it with her tongue until the woman was satisfied with the result. 

Missy got up and put away the dildo, then came back. 

"Did you learn your lesson?" Missy asked softly.

Clara nodded.

"Then I give you permission to speak. I want you to tell me who you are." Missy pushed further.

"I'm a pet" Clara mumbled.

"And who do you belong to?" Missy asked.

"I belong to my Mistress"

"Will you be a nice and obedient little kitten then?" Missy asked seductively.

"Yes mommy" Clara replied softly.

_ Good. Then we don't need the straps anymore.  _ Clara was surprised by this, the whole situation being absurd for her. But she knew one thing. She wants to be Missy's kitten even if it breaks her own heart.

She gave the woman a faint smile as the straps were removed from her arms, then her legs. She could finally stretch out on the bed. She could finally hug Missy and hide in the warmth of her Mistress' embrace. 

In this past one week, which she spent restrained and pretty much neglected, she learnt that she wanted more of Missy. She was craving to have her affection and attention, hoping to be loved by this ruthless alien. 

Missy smiled and kissed her and Clara's body jolted happily as her arms flung around Missy's neck. They kissed and hugged and snogged and cuddled with great passion, the girl and the woman huffing and puffing as their lips battled, connecting and separating again and again.

Missy let go of her dominance for once, enjoying how she and her lover made out, their limbs entangled and their bodies waving in lustful passion.

It went like this for what seemed to be hours and Clara almost forgot her concerns. But then the night came. They fell asleep on the bed together, bodies snuggled tightly against each other's.

She found herself in a nightmare. A nightmare when Missy left her. In that dream the timelady claimed that Clara has no use anymore and the woman got bored of her.

She woke up and started sobbing silently. Despite being tightly encased in Missy's hug, she felt cold and distant. She cried for hours before falling asleep again.

The days went like this. She served Missy. Food and drinks. She pleasured Missy in bed or during her bored hours in the little private room. They made out or made love every once in a while. And if the timelady was pleased, she let Clara have an orgasm. Other times the girl was just edged until she was going crazy. And she grew more and more insecure. Missy's hug didn't feel warm anymore. It was just there. She tried to find comfort. But she felt a coldness in her stomach. Of course she enjoyed Missy's plays. Of course her body was pleased and satisfied with each and every orgasm. But she felt empty on the inside. She spent the days with her Mistress, then spent the nights crying until she fell asleep from exhaustion. And even in her sleep, her concerns and fears haunted her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure giving a hell to Clara. But don't worry. Things will turn better soon, I promise.


	7. The Mark of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara grows more and more insecure, spending her nights silently sobbing. When she finds comfort in Missy's arms, her perspective changes as a whole, and she finally understands that Yuuki was right. Missy does love her. In her own warped way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me please. I restricted smut as much as I could but things wasn't working out that way. I'm not sure about the ending, but I hope you like it. 

Missy noticed how the girl became half-hearted. She did everything, the timelady told her, but it seemed like she was doing it out of habit, rather than admiration. She started wondering how to cheer up her lover. It has been more than a week since she saw the girl smiling. Every time when Clara thought that Missy wasn't watching, she broke down a little. Crying in the bathroom. Silently sobbing while she thought that Missy was asleep. All of this was breaking Missy's hearts. She decided to surprise her lover, hoping that it cheers her up a little.

Clara found a pretty dress on their bed after returning from the bathroom one evening.

It was a red, frilly one with lace details on the arms and the chest. To her surprise she also found a beautiful, translucent lace bra along with matching thongs and a pair of red heels. A note was sitting beside the outfit:  _ You and me, console room, 6 PM. No tails or ears. You're my girlfriend.  _

Clara felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Joy and excitement. She looked up at the clock. It was 5:40. She had to hurry. She put on a soft makeup and collected her hair in a ponytail. She put on the undies and the dress, nervously fiddling with the straps of the heels. 

At 6 PM, Missy was already in the console room. She was drumming on the console. Their first proper date. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she was nervous. She glanced over at the door and a smile spread on her face. Clara was beautiful in that dress. And for the first time in days, she was smiling.

Clara looked at Missy. The timelady looked amazing in her long, purple dress. She looked like a goddess with the translucent details on her midriff and her arms, showing just enough to make Clara's dirtiest fantasies form in her subconscious.

Missy smirked confidently as the brunette strolled to her like a shy doe. The woman glanced at the small box on the console and then Clara. "Hello beauty" she hummed as Clara jumped into her arms. Missy could feel the brunette's small arms flung around her neck and she felt a wet kiss on her cheek. 

"Mommy…" Clara started but she was cut off by a deep kiss on her lips.

"Shush dear. You don't have to say anything." Missy said as they parted lips.

Clara nodded and smiled.

"Let's get going. But first you need a proper hairdo and we should replace the collar with something more subtle."

"It's okay mommy. I don't mind the collar." Clara said with a faint smile. 

"But I do mind it. So turn around, pretty girl." Missy insisted, drawing a small giggle from her partner.

Clara did as she was told, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she heard the lock clicking on her collar. She let Missy remove it then she was handed a small, long box. It contained a silver necklace. A simple, thin chain with a heart-shaped lock on the end. 

"This is beautiful." Clara mumbled. She knew what it was. A different sort of collar. But it was more like a necklace. Something she can wear in secret, yet it marked her as Missy's kitten. Simple, sweet yet meaningful. She smiled as she was turned around and Missy wrapped the chain around her neck. It wasn't tight and when the lock clicked, Clara felt herself unnaturally calm. Like it was meant to be like this. Missy took the key and Clara just noticed that it was a necklace too. Missy wrapped it around her own neck and Clara blushed as she saw it neatly sitting into the woman's cleavage.

Missy smirked and kissed Clara's nose. "Now let's do something with your hair."

Clara nodded and they left for the bathroom. Half an hour later she came back, her hair now sitting on her left shoulder, collected into a neat braid. The end of her locks had a few inches which was now curly. It tickled a little, but it was beautiful. What made her happy though, it was that Missy made it to her. "Where are we going now, mommy?" Clara asked. 

"First I was thinking about dinner. Then we could go dancing. I know just the perfect place." She smiled and kissed Clara's forehead then she turned her attention to the console. She set up the coordinates and they took off. She felt Clara's hands on her stomach and she smirked to herself when she felt her partner's head resting on her back. The girl felt much calmer already.

"Thank you" Clara mumbled and the hand placed over her proved that Missy heard her. The girl felt better already. All this fuss to cheer her up. It made her heart melt. Soon she felt that they landed and Missy laced fingers with her.  _ Let's get going, dear. _

She nodded and she was led to the door. They stepped out into a small restaurant. More like a club. Soft music could be heard from a room and Clara saw dancing couples in there. 

The waitress was surprised when she noticed them. Missy was a regular guest but she always came alone. "The regular table, miss?"

The woman smiled. "No dear. I would like a table for two. Tell the chef to surprise us. It's a special night"

Clara's stomach hitched at the word 'special' she softly squeezed Missy's hand. When the woman looked at her she whispered a thank you and kissed Missy below the ear.

The woman found herself sighing. Who knew Clara could be such a tease. They were led to the table and they sat down. 

"Why are we here, mommy?" Clara asked, barely able to hide her excitement.

"Because I thought my kitten deserves a special night." Missy replied, sipping on the wine, they were served.

"Do I deserve it?" Clara asked, looking at Missy with big, puppy eyes. She felt her heart flutter like a bird.

"Of course. I love you, dummy" Missy replied casually, lacing fingers with Clara on the table.

Clara took her glass of wine and raised it a little. "To us, mommy"

Missy did the same "To us, Kittycat" she gently hit her glass against Clara's, and they drank together.

The food was delicious and Clara soon got tipsy. She was happy and chatty and when they headed to dance, she was snuggled to Missy all along. The slow music was mesmerising as they spun around, the brunette following Missy's lead. It was an amazing night. And Clara felt greatly loved. Maybe Yuuki was right. Maybe she misunderstood Missy.

They headed back to Missy's TARDIS around 2 AM. Clara was clinging to Missy's arm sweetly as they walked. In the bedroom, she fiddled around with Missy's dress, she chuckled in surprise when she noticed the black lace bra as her mistress' chest got uncovered. She worked the dress down, pulling it off inch by inch until Missy could step out of it. Clara blushed at the woman's lace undergarments. Translucent bra and panties, showing far too much details of the timelady's womanly parts. She also wore a lace garter belt which held up the black semi-transparent stockings which covered most of the woman's legs. "You look… amazing" Clara admitted, blushing a little.

"Thank you darling. But I'm sure you look amazing under the dress too. Why don't you come here so mommy can unwrap you?"

"Yes mommy" Clara giggled like a schoolgirl, stepping closer and pressing a soft kiss on Missy's chest. She stood still, letting Missy grope her body all around. She felt gentle squeezes on her buttock and her breasts before Missy unzipped the dress on her back. Clara felt her body tingling as Missy slid her nail down on her spine then she could feel a kiss on the back of her neck. 

Missy smiled and kissed along Clara's shoulderblade as she slowly opened the dress, much to the brunette's arousal.

The petite human shivered and whimpered from the teasing as Missy's lips traced her collarbone now, her teeth gently nipping on the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. She let out a soft moan as Missy sucked on her skin, leaving a bright red mark on her collarbone. The little hickey looked like a rose on the girl's pale skin. Soon Clara's torso was completely uncovered. She shivered in the chilling air and thanks to the series of kisses, which missy decorated her chest and stomach with. Now she stepped out of the dress only to be trapped by Missy's arms from behind.

"You look lovely in lace, pretty little pet." Missy whispered, nipping on Clara's ear while she fiddled with the belly piercing down there. 

Clara sighed at this, each little tug on her earlobe - or the little curved barbell in her bellybutton- sent surges of electricity through her body. She gulped as Missy's hand wondered South, admiring her peach through the lace. She blushed, knowing that her piercings were visible through the translucent fabric. Missy let go and quickly pushed Clara down on the bed. She chuckled at the sight of Clara's nipple piercings, the small jewelleries subtly hiding under the lacey material. She smiled, knowing that Clara insisted on using barbells. She claimed that the rings get caught in everything. "You were right. Barbells look much sexier on your pretty little tiddies." She whispered and kissed Clara's left breast through the bra. 

Clara turned as red as her underwear, looking up at the woman who climbed on her, now looking down at her like a predator looks on its prey. "Mommy…" she started.

"Shush dear. Less talking, more kissing" the timelady whispered before locking lips with her. Clara didn't complain. Instead she wrapped her arms around Missy's neck and she pulled the woman down. She could feel her underwear getting a little damp as she started dripping just from the foreplay.

  
  


Missy decided not to take it any further tonight. They kissed and cuddled for hours, but she didn't attempt to tease Clara. Tonight was about love. Not about lust. 

Clara felt happy like this. She felt loved again, a sense of warmth and safety settling on her as she was tightly encased in Missy's slim arms.

Missy smiled, holding Clara's body close to herself, letting the girl snuggle into her protective embrace. 

Clara shifted around, eventually turning her back against Missy's stomach.

Missy chuckled as they started spooning. She could feel the goosebumps on Clara's thigh, so she reached behind them and pulled the blanket over them.

Clara smiled contentedly as her head was resting on Missy's other arm, using her lover's bicep as a pillow. She could feel the woman's other arm curling around her body, a soft hand sliding onto her stomach. She placed her hand over Missy's, enjoying how the timelady's palm felt on her lower belly.

Ten minutes passed in silence and Missy was about to say something when she noticed that Clara started snoring cutely. The timelady chuckled to herself and kissed the girl's hair. "Sleep well, Kittycat" she whispered before closing her eyes to get some rest.

Clara woke up alone. The door was left open and she could feel the smell of freshly cooked vegetables and meat. She smiled and got up. Having no other choice, she put on the red heels and walked to the kitchen, only to see Missy strolling up and down at the counter, cooking breakfast - it was rather a lunch, considering that it was 11 in the morning.

Missy didn't notice the girl. Not until she felt two soft hands sliding onto her stomach. She felt a kiss between her shoulderblades and soon the girl's head was resting on her back. 

"Good morning Mommy" Clara mumbled, her fingers dancing around the waistline of Missy's underwear. She was still wearing the black lace undergarments from last night, which made Clara blush, the moment she saw it.

"Slept well, Kitten?" Missy asked, stirring the stew before turning around in Clara's embrace. She curled her arms around Clara's neck, pulling the girl close. 

"Meow" Clara replied playfully but she couldn't stop herself from humming and purring as her head was resting on Missy's ample breasts. 

"Well aren't we cheeky today?" The timelady tutted her petite lover, playfully slapping her butt cheek before both her hands cupped onto Clara's buttocks.

"Mistreees" Clara squeaked, from the surprise and the arousal. She turned red as Missy started groping her butt, those sweet hands massaging her in a heavenly way.

"It's not my fault that you have such a lovely arse" Missy smiled sheepishly. 

"T-thank you" Clara mumbled. She gulped as Missy started pulling her thongs downwards. "Mistress… we're in the kitchen" she protested.

"So what? You're my girlfriend. I can make love with you wherever I want." Missy winked.

"If I'm gonna strip then you have to be naked too." Clara smirked, reaching behind Missy to unclip her bra. "You're beautiful and sexy" the girl purred. "And I want to please you, mommy. No matter where or how. I want you to feel how much I love you" Clara confessed.

"Darling" Missy stopped the girl and tipped her chin up. "I know you love me. And I want you to know that I love you too. I'm trying. But I never had a girlfriend before. And I don't want you to feel the way you felt in the last week. I want to make you happy. So please. Forgive me for what I did" 

Clara smiled contentedly. "You're so adorable when you become all awkward and dumb" she mumbled. "I'd already forgiven you, mommy. But you don't have to apologise. Because the truth is, I love being your pet. I love when you become cold and merciless and sexy and I love when you treat me roughly. But sometimes I just need your hug" the girl said quietly, her cheeks bright red.

"I know love. I just thought I went too far." Missy smiled, hugging the small human close to her chest. 

"You didn't. I just… I just wasn't sure you feel the way I do. But now I know it. And I love you Mommy." Clara sighed happily, resting against Missy's body.

"I love you too. My sweet sweet Kittycat" the timelady whispered and kissed the girl's hair. They stood there for several long minutes, hugging each other and exchanging kisses every now and then. 

Eventually, Clara looked up "Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" Missy asked, looking at her girlfriend sweetly. 

"Can we take lunch back to the bed?" The girl asked quietly

"That's what I was planning to do anyway." Missy smiled. "How about you go and find us a nice bottle of wine until I serve the food. The wine cellar is the second door to the left. Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes."

"You got it Mistress" Clara curtseyed a little then turned around.

"Off you go, Kittycat" Missy said and playfully slapped her girlfriend's butt.

Clara screamed in surprise, blushing as the slight burning in her butt cheek turned her on.

She hurried to the cellar. 

It was cold and Clara felt goosebumps all over her body, given that she was wearing nothing but her undies. She chose a strong red wine and took two glasses then quickly walked to the bedroom. 

She found Missy on the bed, with a large bowl of steaming lamb stew. Clara blushed at the sight. Missy looked divine in that black lace underwear, lying on her side, propped up on her elbow and one leg pulled up and bent over the other, emphasising her admirable bottom. - something Clara was always jealous of. She climbed on the bed slowly. She set the wineglasses on the tray and popped the bottle. She carefully poured the blood red beverage into the glasses then set the bottle aside.

Missy kissed her girlfriend's nose and gave her a spoonful of food.

Clara smiled happily as she was fed. After swallowing, she looked at Missy "It's perfect, Mommy."

"I know. I made it after all…" Missy smirked playfully, sipping some wine.

They ate and drank and kissed until the food and the small bottle of wine was gone. Clara was tipsy and she was on fire from the kisses. Her cunt was aching for Missy's touch, the feeling of the woman's body on hers. Snuggling closer, she cuddled to her mistress' body, grinding her lace-covered pussy against the other's thigh. 

Missy smirked and started playing with Clara's buttocks, her middle finger eventually sliding into the girl's tight rear hole.

The brunette gasped as Missy pushed a finger in her ass, and she moaned in pleasure as Missy started fingering her back there. She moved faster, now straddling Missy's waist and riding her, grinding her throbbing pussy against the timelady's crotch. 

Missy enjoyed this far too much. She got rid of her bra, then Clara's, playing with the girl's pierced nipples for a while. Then she suddenly flipped them over. Clara let out a surprised whine, groaning as Missy started sucking and kissing her body, sending shivers down her spine. She cried out when the woman's lips locked onto her nipple and she saw stars floating in her eyes as the woman's tongue flicked the little barbell back and forth. Her thongs were pretty much soaked by this time as Missy licked and sucked and kissed her sensitive nub, while one hand was massaging her other breast. 

"Such lovely boobies you have here" Missy whispered against the girl's bosom, causing goosebumps to appear on the girl's pale skin.

"Mistress… I'm…" Clara gasped as Missy bit her nipple, pulling it with her teeth more and more, until she released it suddenly. "Fuck… it feels so...mhmmm" she couldn't finish as Missy carried on downwards, those sweet lips tracing a wet line of kisses down to her soaked panties. Missy pulled it off and Clara's stomach jolted as the woman kissed her dripping cunt. Her tense legs were forced apart by Missy's hands as the timelady made out with her vulva.

The clit hood piercing did its job, enhancing every little vibration, Missy's voice sent through Clara's pussy. The brunette couldn't help and squirted a bit into Missy's mouth, her cheeks flushed with a shade of crimson as Missy looked at her. 

The woman climbed up to Clara's body again and kissed the girl before she flipped them over again.

Clara smiled and kissed Missy sternum, then her belly, while slowly pulling off the garter belt. She unclipped it from the stockings and pulled it off. Soon the two stockings followed while Clara decorated Missy's legs with small kisses all over.

The woman smiled contentedly as the petite woman admired her legs. She sighed with lust, enjoying Clara's attention far too much.

The girl managed to work down the woman's panties, now kissing Missy's groin before she climbed on Missy. She started riding her lover again.

Missy found herself moaning softly as the little barbel in the girl's clit hood was dragged back and forth on her own clit. 

The brunette enjoyed it as much as Missy did, leaning forward and snogging her girlfriend while riding her passionately. She felt two hands groping her buttocks as they kissed then suddenly they were rolled over, Missy taking the lead once again. After fighting for dominance for more than an hour, they ended up beside each other, humping the other's thigh while snogging wildly and caressing each other's body.

Hours later, they were resting in each other’s embrace. Clara was lying half on top of Missy, one leg coiled around the timelady's, her head on Missy's chest and their fingers entangled while Missy's free hand was wrapped around Clara. 

The girl was far too overwhelmed by the raw power of her last orgasm to remember how they ended up resting like this. The last few hours were a chaotic mess of entangled limbs, nails digging in flesh, groping and caressing and kissing and cuddling and of course plenty of sex and countless orgasms.

Now they just relaxed, enjoying the blissful peace, still recovering from the last round.

It was an unforgettable day, and last night was an unforgettable date. And Clara never felt so happy like this.

She thought it was time for the question which pressured her mind ever since that talk with Yuuki. She sighed and gathered all her strength. "Mommy… I wanted to ask something… what does…" she fell silent, feeling uneasy.

"What does your tattoo mean?" Missy finished, and smiled sweetly as Clara nodded. "Two easy words. For me, they mean the whole world right now." Missy smiled happily.

"First I thought it was something like Missy's slut. Or Missy's cunt. Something like that. But now I don't even know what it could be." Clara admitted. Looking back, she doubted that it was something degrading.

"I would never do that to you. Let me show you what it means." Missy smiled and guided Clara to lie on her back, her legs slightly spread and Missy got a chance to admire the symbol for the millionth time. 

"This is a version of my language. Of course I needed a bit of time to translate all the symbols into the letters of English." She explained, her fingers dancing on the vines which represented the lines of the slave mark. This an M. Then comes an O. Then this is…"

"A double M" Clara guessed, trying to pay attention to how the Missy's fingertips traced the letters one by one.

"Very good. You're a quick learner. After the two Ms, we've got an Y. This little double line is an apostrophe. Then an S."

"So… the first word is  **Mommy's."** Clara said, blushing already.

"Of course it is. You called me that, didn't you? So that's who I'm gonna be. Someone who will always care about you." Missy whispered.

Clara felt her insides bubbling "And what the other word is, mommy?" She asked silently, swallowing back her tears.

"It starts with a K. Then an I. And this one is a double T"

"Then there's an E and an N" Clara mumbled.

"Yes. What else would it be? You are my sweet little kitten." Missy said, and Clara hummed contentedly with a small smirk tugging her lips.

"Yes, I am. Your sweet, but cute and sexy Kittycat" Clara giggled.

"But you're also my partner. My girlfriend. And the love of my life" 

Suddenly, the brunette felt tears of joy flooding her eyes. She buried her face in Missy's chest, hugging the woman tightly. She didn't want to cry. But after weeks of uncertainty, she just lost it...

Those two words really meant everything. And Clara was happier than ever. She was loved and she felt admired by this weird alien. This warped and wicked Mary Poppins. She felt the same. Missy was her everything. She had no doubt about it anymore...


	8. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since their great confession and Clara is happier than ever. There's one thing shadowing her days. Missy decided to challenge her. She has been denied for almost two weeks now. The constant tension which was building in her is slowly driving her crazy. Things become pretty complicated when she can't resist anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always weird to write about things like this. In my head, Missy has a wicked concept of fun and from a certain point, things just rolled out the way they did.

Clara growled in lust. For the last two weeks, Missy and the brunette had an agreement. Clara had been constantly denied. Missy kept teasing and edging her for an hour every night. And it was driving her insane. In the first few days she was kinda fine. But as more and more days passed, Clara felt more and more disturbed. 

Missy woke up to this and looked at the brunette. "Is everything okay love?" She asked. 

"Yes mommy. I'm just horny as fuck" Clara admitted, blushing dark red. She just woke up from another wet dream, her underwear feeling damp and cold.

"You know our deal. It's all about testing your willpower." Missy claimed.

Clara grunted, but snuggled to her lover's body. She smiled as Missy wrapped her arms around her and they kissed a few times before Clara got up. "What do you want for breakfast, Mommy?"

"Scrambled eggs will do" Missy said. "But don't go yet, love."

Clara smiled and slumped back on the bed, enjoying how Missy caressed her stomach as two arms coiled around her body. She gasped when Missy grabbed her bottom, a lustful moan escaping the brunette's mouth.

Missy smirked a little. She loved teasing her girlfriend like this. The small human seemed to be so frustrated from all that edging that she whimpered from the most simple touch by now. 

"I love you, Kittycat." Missy whispered as she pulled Clara closer, her nails grazing the skin on the girl's back. 

"I know Mommy " Clara moaned as she felt Missy's nails raking her skin. The brunette's own grip tightened as her core set on fire again.

Missy grumbled a bit as the girl's nails dug into her flesh. She could feel the small body tensing up in her embrace. "You just have to say the word, darling. Admit your defeat and I will let you come. You want it don't you?" 

Clara felt her will slipping. "What… what would be my punishment?"

"Nothing. This is just a test. Two weeks have passed from the one month. But are you strong enough to withstand two more weeks?" Missy teased her. 

Clara bit her lips. She wanted to show her strength to Missy. But she wasn't sure she can resist. And yesterday she found a dildo in Missy's drawer. The one she used to fuck her with. She was tempted to take it. But that would be cheating...

She sighed and looked at Missy firmly. "I can do it mommy" she smirked and kissed her girlfriend. "Now let's eat"

"Be quick or I have to eat you" Missy chuckled, gently biting Clara's lip. The girl blushed as they snogged, Missy nipping on her lower lip every now and then.

Soon the timelady pulled away. "Hurry up love. Mommy's starving"

Clara kissed her nose. "Stay here and let me take care of the food" she whispered and got up. She hurried off, saying her hips.

The girl was glad that she had something to distract her mind. But to her disappointment, even cooking couldn't took her thoughts off of sex. She wanted to grab Missy and toss her on the bed and hump her. She wanted to suck her and to be sucked by her and she wanted the ruthless alien to do many-many inappropriate things with her.

It was like her body wanted to betray her. Every nerve was tingling since she woke up. Especially around her nipples and her pussy. Most of the time, she couldn't even notice the piercings nowadays. She was too busy with other things. But the truth was, they were keeping her constantly aroused. The little barbells seemed to make her tiddies hypersensitive. She could always feel the fabric of her bra or her clothes rubbing against them. And the clit piercing was a whole other level of pleasure. Having the little curved barbell dangling on her clit hood meant that the lower end of the piercing was constantly in touch with her clit. She could feel the jewellery constantly tapping on the head of her clitoris, or constantly rubbing against it if she was wearing too tight clothes.

At her current state, the constant friction was sending powerful surges of pure pleasure through her core.

_ Tap tap tap -  _ it was driving her to insanity as she walked or moved around.

_ Tap tap tap -  _ frustrating and intoxicating. It kept her horny all the time.

_ Tap tap tap -  _ she found her fingers sliding under the apron and into her soaked undies while waiting for the bacon to be fried.

_ Tap tap tap -  _ she was playing with the piercing now, rolling it between her fingers and flicking it back and forth.

She was leaning against the counter, masturbating until she noticed the bacon crackling in the pan. She blushed as she quickly licked her fingers clean then wiped them with a towel before quickly serving the food. She made two neat dishes of scrambled eggs, bacon and decorated it with some green herbs to give their meal the finishing touches. 

She hurried off to the bedroom, balancing the tray in her hand. But she couldn't forget the taste of her juices on her tongue. Nor could she forget that frustrating little metal rod, threaded through her clit hood. She felt her knees going weak as it rubbed against her damp panties. She had to stop and take a deep breath before she would lose herself in this sensation. She stood with her back against the cold wall for a brief minute before getting back to Missy. She tried to hide the fact that she almost made herself cum. She tried not to think about how wet her underwear was, or how the fabric of her undies rubbed against her pierced nipples and genitalia.

Missy chuckled silently as she noticed how rigid she was when she sat up. "Ease up darling" she whispered, brushing her fingers along Clara's cheek. 

Clara hummed contentedly, leaning into Missy's touch. She snuggled closer to her lover, the protective warmth soothing her tingling body.

Missy smiled and kissed Clara before turning her attention to the tray with the two plates of food. She took hers and started eating. 

Clara smiled, just resting for a while when she noticed Missy attempting to feed her. She obediently opened her mouth, accepting the food. After the first plate was empty, it was Clara's turn. She ate and fed her Mistress sweetly. In the end they ended up feeding each other.

After that, they stayed in bed for hours, resting and cuddling.

Eventually, Missy got up. She had to run some maintenance on the TARDIS. 

Clara insisted in coming but she ended up getting bored of Missy's legs sticking out from under the console and the constant cursing and grumbling. She returned to their bedroom with the tablet she got from Missy. She started browsing but soon she ended up reading a pretty erotic book. One thing led to another and she ended up watching porn. She wasn't proud of herself, but she simply couldn't resist her urges. 

Soon enough she was masturbating again but when she saw one of the actresses taking a strap-on dildo, it reminded him of Missy fucking her with the black fake cock. She blushed at the thought but she couldn't take her thoughts off of it and she ended up retrieving it from the drawer. She started sucking it while masturbating and watching the two girls having rough sex.

Eventually the video ended, but Clara was far too occupied to find another and instead she ended up sprawled on her back, fucking herself with the dildo.

Missy was finished. After a refreshing shower she strolled back to the bedroom only to find Clara using the fake cock to pleasure herself. Missy cleared her throat, arms crossed and watching with amusement as Clara froze in mid-action, one hand on her breast and the other holding the root of the dildo which was deeply embedded in her dripping cunt.

Clara looked at her mistress in surprise and terror. She was caught.

Missy hummed as Clara's expression quickly turned from lustful to embarrassed, then ashamed and at last remorseful.

"Continue darling. But… I have one condition. You have to stop right before your orgasm. You are free to edge yourself as many times as you wish, but no coming if you don't want to get punished." Missy said as she settled in the armchair, opposite from the bed. Legs crossed and her head propped on her palm, she watched as Clara slowly came alive again.

Clara knew this was her punishment. She knew she disobeyed and she understood that she deserved this. Hopefully after the usual one hour of edging, maybe Missy will be satisfied enough to forgive her.

Swallowing her pride, she started masturbating again, not daring to look at Missy as she was rubbing and fingering her cunt. 

After the fifth or seventh time Clara denied herself, Missy got up and walked to her. She had a dressing gown over the lace bodysuit she was hiding from Clara for now. "That's enough love" she placed her hand over Clara's.

Her soft tone and her gentleness made Clara sigh in relief. She chuckled up a little sob, quickly ending up in tears. 

Missy looked a bit distressed at this, seeing her girlfriend in tears always made her shatter on the inside. She sat down beside Clara and cooped the girl up in her lap. "Sssshhh… everything is okay love." She whispered softly.

Clara sobbed and cried against Missy's fluffy gown, her face buried in her lover's chest. She felt like a disappointment. She shook her head briefly.

Missy pressed a kiss on her kitten's forehead, rocking her back and forth as she held her small form in her soothing embrace. "I'm not angry at you, love. You didn't do anything wrong. It was just a simple mistake."

"You sure?" Clara asked in a small, shy voice, barely audible as she spoke into the fluffy fabric of Missy's robe. 

"I am. I love you and there's no way I can be angry at you" Missy hummed, caressing her neck softly.

Clara looked up with big puppy eyes. She felt a little better now. She breathed a tiny kiss on Missy's cheek. "I love you too, mommy"

Missy smiled and took her girlfriend's face between her hands. "No more crying,okay? Today, the challenge is over."

Clara nodded, a small smile playing on her lips as Missy wiped away her tears.

"Sometimes I feel like you are a big softie" Clara chuckled. "You act all merciless and unapproachable, but on the inside, you are sweet and caring. And you may have kidnapped me and we had a rough start, but I fucking love you" Clara confessed.

"I'm not a softie" Missy mumbled. "I just simply love my sweet and sexy little kitten." She poked Clara's nose playfully.

"Meow" Clara said in a playful tone, settling on Missy's lap in a straddling position. "What if I am a bad kitten? What would you do to me, mommy?"

"I would make you lie on my lap and spank that nice round bottom of yours" Missy whispered, squeezing the said bodypart, her palms neatly cupping onto the girl's butt cheeks.

"Do it mommy" Clara giggled and bit Missy's nose, pushing her mistress down on the bed. She had the high ground and managed to pin Missy down on the mattress, now untying the woman's dressing gown.

"I was about to say that I want to finally give you an orgasm, but if you insist…" Missy grabbed her and flipped them over, pinning her lover down. 

"Mistress…" Clara started, squirming under the vicious predator as the timelady leaned forward like she was about to bite her throat. 

Missy smirked as she started eating Clara's neck while her free hand was fiddling with the ribbon which held her gown closed. She managed to pull it out and quickly tied it around Clara's hands before tying the other end to the headboard.

Clara grumbled and pulled on the ribbon but she was stuck, totally at Missy's mercy. And it set her groin on fire. 

"What if I spank your pretty pussy first… just to teach you some manners?" Missy hummed, still straddling Clara’s wait while she was caressing her cheek.

Clara's eyes widened in terror, her expression a mixture of fear, surprise and lust. - the idea of having her pussy spanked again… it already set her dirtiest desires in motion.

"I'm your kitten. I accept my punishment whatever that may be" she said, struggling to keep her excitement hidden. This was the cue for Missy to start their little play.

Missy smirked and got up. Showing her back to Clara, she let the dressing gown fall. 

Clara's heart skipped a beat. What she saw was the back of what seemed to be a translucent lace bodysuit. It had long arms and a frilly overhang at the waist. 

Missy strolled to the drawer and fished out the riding crop then turned around. Strolling to Clara, she dragged the rubber end along Clara's leg.

The girl's jaw dropped at the sight. The bodysuit had a deep cleavage, reaching down to Missy's bellybutton. Flowery details covered it and through them, Clara could see Missy's skin. The patterns were strategically placed, hiding the woman's nipples and her slit, yet emphasising those beautiful womanly parts, Clara adored so much.

"You like my outfit?" Missy teased Clara and the girl nodded fiercely, feeling the heat crawling up in her body, slowly spreading out. Her chest was heaving in a fast pace, fearful excitement tingling in her stomach. Missy was always such a tease. And Clara was slightly masochistic. This situation was more than a turn-on for her. 

"Spread your legs, little pet" Missy commanded.

Clara, a bit afraid still, refused. She winced in pain when the riding crop came crashing down on her pelvis. 

Missy sighed. "You leave me no choice" she said and got up "stay" she commanded, slapping Clara's inner thigh to make sure she's in the right position. She took two more ribbons and restrained Clara's ankles to the bedposts. 

The girl felt her heart beating faster. Bondage and pain. Two of her kinks, she wanted to deny the most.

"Now I noticed that someone behaved very naughty lately." Missy hummed as she dragged the riding crop along Clara's folds.

"Yes mistress" Clara mumbled, her body jolting a little as the rubber grazed her throbbing cunt.

"And bad girls deserve some punishment, don't you think, Kitten?" Missy teased her.

"Yes mistress" Clara replied, her voice turning more and more into a moan as the flat rubber caressed her peach.

"And what this naughty girl did?" Missy asked, looking down at her prey.

"She masturbated" Clara replied, her mind fuzzy and lustful from the growing frustration in her.

"And what should her mistress do now?" Missy pushed further.

"Spank her" Clara blushed, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson as she lay there, sprawled on the bed, her mind full of dirty fantasies and her body completely at the timelady's mercy.

"Spank her how exactly?" Missy asked, the riding crop dancing on the sensitive skin of Clara's pelvis.

"On the pussy" Clara moaned, her tone full of lust, excitement and fear.

"How many times?" Missy asked teasingly. The girl was totally subjected to her. She had to be careful.

"Fifteen" Clara mumbled. She felt her body trembling, every nerve ending tingling in her body from the frustration.

"Good number. I want you to count it. Just to make sure I don't miss a beat." Missy chuckled as Clara nodded.

Slap. "One" Clara screamed as the rubber smacked her meaty vulva

Slap "Two" she yelled in pain as her pussy was beaten. Missy wasn't going hard on her. But every gentle slap burnt on her hypersensitive skin.

Slap "Three" she counted obediently. This slow pace was driving her crazy.

Slap "Four" she screamed, her cunt burning from pain and pleasure.

Another slap. "Five" her voice was a bit shaky now.

It went like this for what seemed to be an eternity and Clara seemed to slip more and more. By the time they reached twelve, Clara was sweating and her body was waving back and forth from the pent up tension.

The riding crop came crashing down on her core again. "Thir...teen" she struggled. Two more, she thought. 

"Fourt-teen" she staggered at the next blow.

Missy hit her one last time then Clara could feel two hands venturing around her ankles, freeing them one by one. She felt a breath on her burning cunt and it made her shiver. 

Missy looked down at Clara's groin. It was beaten raw, her meaty vulva a deep shade of crimson. To Missy's surprise a thin line of cum was trickling down from the girl's spasming entrance, the thick white fluid gathered in a neat little puddle near Clara's butt cheeks.

Clara hissed in pain when Missy kissed her tormented folds. _ I should heal this before bruises start to form. _ She heard. She nodded a little, half unconscious from the spanking and the painful orgasm which came right after the last blow. 

Missy smiled and kissed the girl's pussy as gentle as they could, the golden glow of her lips lingering on Clara's peach for a brief moment before it faded away. 

She carefully nuzzled the girl's shivery core, treating the pinkish, freshly healed skin with small and soothing kisses.

Clara sighed lustfully, her pussy still a little bit hypersensitive. She felt the kisses move up on her body, those soft lips tracing a snaking line across her stomach and chest all the way up to her own lips.

Her eyes popped open as the last kiss came directly on her lips. It was like an electric shock. 

Missy smiled at her lover, kissing her softly on the nose, then the forehead. Meanwhile she untied the girl's wrists.

Clara smiled and pulled Missy down into her kisses. She whined in surprise when they rolled over, but she happily settled on top of Missy. Leaning forward, she immediately felt herself drifting off as her head rested on those ample bosoms. She fell asleep, the last thing in her mind is that Missy's fingers felt so soft on her back.

Missy stayed still, letting the girl have a nap on her. She seemed so peaceful that the timelady didn't want to bother her. She just pulled the cover over their bodies and carefully wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. 

Clara's dreams were happy and peaceful, spiced with a hint of lust. She had a calm smile spreading on her face as she slept on her lover after this exhausting play.


	9. Dirty Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the challenge, Clara is still horny. She spends an amazing night with Missy and she learns that there are much dirtier ways of pleasure for two lesbians than just rubbing peaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even want to say anything about it. Please don't stone me. I tried to calm things down towards the end. I hope it turned out well.

A few hours had passed when Clara woke up. Her gaze immediately fell upon Missy as the woman was peacefully sleeping under her - or at least, she seemed to be sleeping.

Missy felt Clara's body tense up a bit in her arms. She was awake, just resting under the girl. 

_ Where do you think you're going, little pet?  _ Clara heard and she almost jumped in surprise. "Mistress I… I didn't mean to wake you up." Clara mumbled.

"You didn't. I was just relaxing and enjoying my lover's presence." She whispered, fingers dancing on Clara's waist under the blanket.

The brunette blushed, but she stayed completely still, her head rested on Missy's chest as she was lying on top of her girlfriend.

Missy smiled softly as they relaxed. Soon Clara sat up on her lap and Missy did so, kissing her girlfriend. "How about we take a shower darling?" 

"Nice idea. But no tricks now." She blushed, referring to the last time they took a shower together. She was fingered by Missy until she was begging to cum.

"I don't promise anything, love" Missy smiled sheepishly.

Clara turned more red, slowly getting up. "You have to catch me first, mommy" she chuckled and ran off.

Missy smirked, counting to five before she got out of the bed. She casually strolled along the corridors, glancing into every room until she heard the mild, slightly laboured breathing of her girlfriend coming from a dark room. The girl was clever to hide in the shadows, without touching anything, but timelords had more sensitive hearing. She smirked, knowing that Clara is scanning the darkness of her room. She had to act quickly. The moment Clara saw her shadow in the light patch at the door, they could start the whole hunt all again. 

The brunette tried to be as silent as possible. She felt a tingling sensation. And then she saw a shadow appear on the floor where the light from the corridor came flooding into the room.

Missy was quick to tackle the girl. She pressed the small body against the wall. "Gotcha"

Clara screamed out. She got startled by Missy and by the time she could react she was already trapped by the woman. She squirmed against the force which was pinning her down.

Missy smirked and kissed her girlfriend before pulling her against herself. 

Clara felt her back slamming against Missy's abs. A little moan escaped her mouth when one arm started massaging her breasts while the other was slithering down to her pussy.

"Now what should I do with you darling?" She asked, fiddling with the barbell in Clara's left nipple while her other palm was rubbing Clara's folds in a slow and passionate way.

"Mommy… please…" Clara whimpered in arousal. Earlier, the promised orgasm was forgotten and Clara was almost at the edge just from the teasing.

"Please what? Use your words, darling."

"Let me… cum…" Clara moaned, struggling to stand straight or to form coherent words. Her body was slumped against Missy's, and she was at the other woman's mercy.

Missy chuckled. "I could. But wouldn't it be better if I slam you to the bed and fuck your tight little ass?" Missy teased her. 

Clara gulped. She wanted to say no. But the idea of being taken by Missy in the ass has already settled in her mind. she never tried anal except the buttplug, Missy made her to wear.

"Of course… First we need to clean you thoroughly. Especially the holes" Missy whispered, now slowly fingering Clara.

"Yes Mistress" Clara moaned lustfully, panting just from this slow foreplay. She felt her mind slipping as she slowly turned more and more submissive to her lover. 

Missy smiled, giving Clara's crotch little slaps to tease her. "Maybe I will let you cum. In the shower. Or should we wait and see how you react to anal?" The woman asked.

"L-let me… cum in the… sho..wer" Clara struggled forming sentences, her vision blurry and her mind heavy from the dizziness.

"Such a dirty girl…" Missy chuckled "but be it then. Let's go" 

Clara didn't protest, letting Missy take her by the hand. Being led to the shower, the brunette stepped into the cabin, watching with a blazing hunger as her lover undressed. 

Missy got naked and joined Clara in the cabin. Snogging her, she started by washing the girl's back before she turned her around. "Relax… I won't do anything nasty" she whispered when she felt the stiffness in Clara's slim stomach.

Clara sighed, letting Missy take over. She was cleaned softly, moaning a little as Missy's fingers brushed up and down on her pierced nipples before sliding downwards. She felt a pleasant excitement in her stomach as Missy's fingers were nearing her pelvis. This part was her favourite. The way Missy touched her. Those gentle fingers carefully washing her all around, paying extra attention to her womanly parts. Most of the times these showers ended up by either being edged, or having a breathtaking orgasm. 

The woman hummed in Clara's ear, gently nipping on her earlobe then she started eating her neck while fondling her vulva. 

Clara's body set on fire - an immediate response after two weeks of denial. It was an amazing feeling. The way those fingers danced around her body. The way that hand massaged her small bosom. It was neither hard, nor soft. Just perfect. Like it always has been. But there used to be times when she felt like she was just toyed with. And she remembered how distressed she were during that punishment a few weeks ago. She loved Missy's roughness. But being reduced to a pet and crawling on the floor… despite how weirdly amazing it felt, Clara was terrified of Missy's rage. Now looking back, she understood. Missy loved her. She loved her from the very beginning. That punishment was just Missy being distressed. A sad sigh escaped her mouth now, thinking back at how she lashed out on the alien. 

Missy could sense Clara's mood changing. Her hands froze and she leaned to her girlfriend's ear. "Everything okay, love?"

Clara was shaken up from her thoughts. The word  _ 'love'  _ caught her attention. And another memory rushed her. The way Missy cared for her. Limitless cuddles and perfect little dates. Hugs and kisses and sweet touches. 

It reminded her why she fell in love with this warped woman. She loved the roughness. But she also craved for that sweetness. This duality was what took her mind. But it was what excited her the most. Being loved and treated roughly. And being treated with motherly care if that's what she needed. Missy always knew what the brunette wanted. Sometimes it seemed that Missy knew things even better than Clara herself.

"Yes. Everything is perfect, mommy" she sighed with content, turning her head sideways and breathing a warm kiss on Missy's cheek.

The woman smiled, responding to Clara's kiss by one of her own, pressing her lips onto Clara's cheek. "We can stop if you like" she whispered, but she saw Clara shaking her head a little.

"Please mommy… I love what you are doing to me. But promise me one thing." Clara said quietly.

"Anything you wish, dear" Missy whispered.

"Don't let me go" Clara mumbled.

"Never-ever will I let you go" the woman mumbled.

"Thank you, Koschei." Clara mumbled.

"How do you…" the woman started but then realised. Telepathy is always bidirectional. If you open a door, you can pass through it from both sides.

"It's a beautiful name" Clara mumbled. "I don't know how I know it. It just feels like I know it"

"Clara. I fucking love you." Missy said quickly.

"And I love you too. But enough questions. I have the most beautiful woman in the world behind me. So let's just enjoy the situation." The young human sighed.

Missy hugged Clara from behind. This small human could always surprise her. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked

"I waited two fucking weeks. Please. Make me come, Mommy." Clara replied, sliding Missy's palm down onto her own genitalia.

The woman smirked and started working. She was slow and careful, her fingers curling inwards and slowly penetrating the girl's pussy. 

Clara gasped when Missy’s fingertips immediately found her G-spot. The woman knew every nook and cranny and she obviously knew how to wind her up with a single touch. She felt herself slumping against Missy, her crotch waving in sync with the movement of the woman's fingers in her.

Missy felt Clara's body gradually tensing up and a playful smirk appeared on her face as she added a third finger.

"Owww… fuck" Clara’s eyes and mouth widened and she screamed out, massaging her own breasts as Missy worked on her pussy.

It didn't take more than a few minutes and Clara gasped as her body twitched in Missy's embrace. A shriek of pleasure tore out from her and she felt herself squirting all over Missy's hand, her body waving in pure pleasure as Missy carried on with the fingering all through her orgasm, intensifying the sensation even more. The waterfall tumbled from her for what seemed like an eternity, leaving her body cold and painfully empty. 

Missy smirked as the girl collapsed in her arms. She pulled out her fingers and placed it near Clara's lips. 

The girl obediently opened her mouth, licking Missy's fingers clean, moaning over her own juices. 

The woman stood, still, letting Clara rest a bit as she held her.

The brunette felt delirious as she just stood there, panting in her lover's embrace for what seemed like long hours. Everything felt perfect. The water tumbling down on their bodies, the protective warmth of Missy's body behind and around her. She yawned in exhaustion, squirming around and placing her head back on Missy's chest, letting the woman clean her once again.

The rest of the shower was something Clara couldn't recall. She remembered Missy talking about flushing her asshole so they can try anal, but she barely noticed getting back to the bedroom. She found herself slamming to the bed, snogging Missy passionately. The two women quickly became a chaotic mess of interlaced limbs, humping each other again. She moaned into the kisses as Missy's fingers clawed her back, her own fingers raking through the woman's chestnut mane as they snogged and fucked and fucked and snogged until the both of them were panting. 

Missy felt the blissful delirium settling on her mind. In this last hour, she came at least twice, although she could feel Clara tumbling over her peak several times either.

The girl smiled happily as they chilled in the bed together for like half an hour before Missy got up. She did the same when the woman gestured for her to follow. 

Missy smirked and Clara noticed the familiar silk ribbon in her hand. 

The girl's stomach hitched with excitement as the woman walked behind her and she felt her hands being positioned behind her back, then the silky fabric slid under her wrists. 

"I bet you were craving for this for so long… imagine it… that big black cock shoved in your tight little arse" Missy whispered

Clara felt her cheek turning red at the thought. Her wrists were bound tightly by the ribbon and she felt being pushed forward. "On the bed, darling. Kneel down" Missy commanded, watching as Clara did as she was told. She pushed the girl forward.

Clara, unable to stop herself from falling, and she ended up slamming face down into the bed. Her ass was high up in the air, hands bound and her face and chest down on the pillows.

She waited, the excitement tingling in her stomach. She heard Missy fiddle with something then she felt a kiss on her butt cheek. She gasped when Missy bit into her flesh, only to soothe her skin with a soft kiss afterwards. Clara's body was failing her. The situation was absurd and warped and the position uncomfortable, yet she felt herself getting warm and wet between the legs.

Missy smirked and kissed the girl's rear hole. Her tongue shot forward, slithering into the brunette's arse only to retract and start dancing around the rim of Clara's anus.

The girl shifted in frustration, momentarily losing herself as Missy's small, flat muscle dipped into her. Then her eyes squeezed shut when the woman started lapping her arse. - Her arse for God's sake. It shouldn't feel so good. - Clara felt herself blushing in shame over this dirty desire. She wanted it. To be eaten like this. To be sucked and fingered and licked and kissed in her rear. And to be fucked by the big fake penis which was strapped to Missy's groin. 

Shaking her bottom like a pet, she moaned into the pillow, only to be rewarded by a gentle slap on the butt cheek.  _ Patience, darling. Mommy's not done yet. _ She heard. She moaned in agreement, then shrieked in utter bliss as Missy dipped a finger in her bottom. She felt the woman's long, slim digit slowly pistoning her rear. And the worst of all, she loved this. Her body replied in the most betraying way - her hungry anus started spasming around Missy's finger as it moved in and out and in and out, driving Clara more and more into lust-filled madness.

Missy smirked as the girl practically melted into the pleasure. It was time to spice it up. She carefully slid the middle finger in, making it join the pointer. Then soon the ring finger followed.

Clara screamed in pleasure as her bottom was forcefully dilated, her insides gripping onto Missy's fingers harder and harder. Then, after a few minutes, the timelady's digits disappeared, leaving Clara there, panting and slightly shivering. She could feel her muscles gripping onto thin air again and again, gaping and closing as if her body was looking for the lost pleasure. - It was so humiliating. Having herself subjected to something so dirty… and so heavenly arousing. 

Missy retrieved a small bottle of lubricant from the drawer and poured some of it onto the girl's ass. 

Clara gasped as the cold fluid reached her ass. Some of it flowed into her. But a large portion trickled down the inside of her thigh. It had a strange texture. It was a bit like cum. Could it be? - is it possible that she came without noticing it?

The woman slid her palms onto Clara's hips and she grasped them firmly. 

Clara felt her heart racing. This was it. She felt the hard, rubber tip on her entrance. She screamed out as the fake cock slid into her. She had to bite down on her lip to keep herself somewhat muffled. It took ten seconds until the ten inch long dildo was completely sheathed in her, dilating her insides to yet unknown limits. She was grateful for the foreplay and the lubrication, not even wanting to think about being fucked in the ass without those. Her hole would've surely been ripped. 

Missy stayed like that, letting the girl accommodate to the thick toy for a brief minute, then she started thrusting slowly.

Clara whined with each and every thrust. Her insides were burning as the fake penis moved in and out, in a frustratingly slow way. For the first time, she hated being restrained. She wanted to masturbate so badly. To rub away on this - almost painful- tingling sensation while being fucked in the ass. She felt something trickling down her leg, and she blushed when she felt her own wetness. Then everything started to melt as Missy sped up. 

The brunette moaned and whimpered as Missy was banging her faster and faster, going more and more wildly. She could feel the timelady's thighs smacking against her bottom and her body became stiffer and stiffer. 

Missy was fucking her pet, giving her hard thrusts, always careful about the resistance of Clara's walls, not wanting to hurt her.

It wasn't exactly rough. More like passionate and wild. She could feel her rear hole gripping the penis in there and everything froze. Her body jolted and she came, stuck with a ten inch long rubber dick in her bottom. She felt every cell burning in her as she squirted on the bedsheets for the fifth or sixth time that night. 

Missy pulled out and got rid of the strap-on, then she quickly untied her lover's wrists. The girl slumped sideways, slamming into the bed. 

Clara was empty. And she felt cold as she was floating in blissful delirium. Then a warmth encased her and her head started to become clearer.

Missy gathered up her lover in her arms, cocooning her up in the blanket. She kissed the petite brunette's forehead, letting her rest in her embrace.

"Hey mommy" Clara mumbled. Her voice was raw and dry, her throat sore from all that screaming and moaning. She smiled at the sight of her lover, snuggling closer as Missy just held her and caressed her face.

"Sush darling. Rest now" Missy whispered and stroked the girl's cheek soothingly. She smiled a bit wider as Clara leaned more and more into her touch.

"Why am I wrapped up like a burrito?" Clara asked jokingly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe and warm, dumb little kitten." Missy chuckled.

"Mhmmm… thank you" Clara sighed happily, letting herself slip more and more towards a dreamless sleep. Next thing she remembered was sitting on the bathroom counter, watching Missy leaned above the bathtub. She was in a big, fluffy bathrobe, supposedly Missy's because it was two sizes bigger at least. Missy set the tap and came kissing her. She claimed she would go clean the mess until the tub fills. But Clara grabbed her hand. 

"I want cuddles. The bed can wait." She demanded like a little schoolgirl.

Missy chuckled. Clara could be so cute and adorable at times like this. 

"Please stay. I will help with the bed later." The brunette asked, almost begging. She wanted those warm arms around her. Those soft hands holding her. She wanted to rest on Missy. To hug Missy. To be lost in her forever. 

The woman didn't say a word. Just stepped closer. Her fingers quickly untangled the bathrobe, she put on Clara and her hands slithered onto her lover's back. Her fingers danced around, in search of something under the fluffy fabric. Soon she smiled victoriously as one hand settled on Clara's spine, right between the shoulderblades and Clara smiled back as her other palm rested on the small of the brunette's back.

Clara smirked and kissed Missy, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and pulling her closer. The robe was open and Clara blushed as they snogged a little, bodies pressed against each other's. She could feel her small breasts pressing against Missy's ample bosoms, almost jealous of the woman's curves. 

Missy smiled into the kisses, her thumb drawing fine circles on her lover's back as they just held each other in silence.

Clara didn't tell Missy but ever since she got her nipple piercings, the smallest touch was like electricity. Now her hard nipples were pressing and constantly rubbing against the other woman's nude breasts, sending pleasant surges of arousal through her. Ever since the piercings were done, she never had a minute of rest. Always turned on. Not too much, but just enough to drive her insane. She felt hungry and she craved the other's body. To be held, to be kissed and caressed and fucked and bitten and licked and to cuddle and hug and to be with Missy in every awake moment. 

Missy smirked. She never told Clara about her telepathy but now the girl's mind was practically screaming about dirty desires and naughty little fantasies.

"It's time to dip in, love" Missy whispered, picking up Clara and setting her down on the tiles. The girl just stood there for a minute, held by her.

Clara looked up at Missy shyly. It happened every time. The way those eyes observed her. It made Clara anxious and far too self-conscious even after spending almost half a year with Missy. Those eyes made her notice every little flaw of her body and she hesitated when Missy started unwrapping her from the bathrobe. 

"You okay?" Missy asked, noticing the brunette's troubled expression.

"Yeah I just… I just feel like I'm not good enough" Clara quickly dropped her head.

"Now listen here, dumb little girl. You are sweet. You are kind and smart and brave and amazing. Not to mention you are cute. Beautiful and sexy and I fucking love you. So quit questioning yourself and get rid of that robe so I can finally have a bath with you."

Clara swallowed back a tear of joy and let the robe hit the floor. She let Missy lead her to the bathtub and she joined the timelady's in it. 

Missy smiled, sitting down and looking up at her lover. "From this angle, you look divine" she commented, drawing a giggle from Clara.

The girl settled between Missy's legs, letting the woman wash her back. Then she was pulled backwards to lean onto Missy. Two hands ventured around her torso, cleaning her off. The warm, bubbly water soothed her sore muscles as Missy washed her. 

The timelady stopped. They just relaxed in silence for a few minutes. Noticing that Clara got up, she opened her eyes curiously, only to have that beautiful diamond face jumping into view as the girl lowered herself down on her, now straddling her legs.

"My turn" Clara said and got down to cleaning Missy with soft touches. 

At one point, Missy leaned forward to make it easier for Clara to clean her back. Then she slumped back against the tub, head tilted over the edge of the tub. 

Clara kissed Missy's throat, just to capture her attention and placed her head down on the woman's breasts. 

Missy smiled and folded her arms around her lover's body. They just rested there, and Missy soon noticed Clara's breath evening out. She chuckled. Her girlfriend could fall asleep literally anywhere and in any position after nights like this.

An hour later, when the water became cold, Missy would carefully wake her girlfriend. They got dried then they replaced the bedsheets. As usual, they didn't bother with finding underwear. They got into bed in their birthday suit and soon the duo was sleeping peacefully, spooning as Missy's body curled around the brunette's petite form in a protective way.


	10. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara couldn't help but notice that Missy became stressed lately. She didn't know the reason, but she knew that she wants to help. So she proposes that they should take a few days off. Together. Somewhere calm and hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess even the villains have to lie back and relax sometimes. Of course, strictly after she showed who's the boss in the house.

Clara looked up at Missy deliriously. The timelady kissed her cunt one last time and climbed to her. But as they hugged, Clara couldn't help but notice the stiff lumps in Missy's shoulders. It wasn't the first time. And Missy worked a lot lately. It was not easy to be a full-time girlfriend and be an evil crimelady at the same time. Clara appreciated that Missy left her out of her business. Conquering the world was… not exactly her idea of the perfect job. They agreed that their relationship is safer without all the troubles getting involved. But she knew that Missy spent hours and hours in her little room. Of course, the woman always made up for that by taking Clara out on fancy dates and spending long hours in the bed, cuddling with her… well… cuddling and doing other stuff. 

"Mommy. Is everything okay?" Clara asked, her fingers dancing with one of those stiff muscles. They just got back from the bathroom. And they could finally rest. 

"Yeah. Perfectly fine" The woman lied. She insisted on not involving Clara in her underworld businesses. Or the stuff that happened between Clara's old friend and her. Rule number one. Don't speak about world domination. Rule two, never speak about the doctor.

Clara learnt to see right through Missy. "It's him again. He ruined your plans right?" She asked her lover, propped up on her arm. 

Missy looked up at the girl's diamond face, hovering above her as she was on her back. "Yeah." She sighed. "Always nosing around my business. I swear he is doing this to wind me up.

"Mommy. You are the Goddess of mischief. Of course he will try to stop you. I know it's annoying" she said quietly, caressing Missy's stomach. "But that's just how it is. You two are fire and ice. But you two are friends, aren't you?"

"We used to be. Back in the old days… but we never saw eye to eye. He was the good guy. I was always the mad little troublemaker." Missy sighed. She indeed felt tired of this. 

"Maybe that's why you are so stressed." Clara suggested. "Maybe you need to take a break from your work." She whispered.

"I can't, kittycat."

"Yes you can. You know what? Let's go on a holiday. A spa. Somewhere warm and calm."

"Sounds like a plan. But I don’t think we can do that." the woman sighed

"We  **should** do that, mommy. You and me. And the pools. And sauna. And massage. Maybe even I could give you one if the masseuse is not good enough." She winked.

"Tomorrow morning. You better be prepared because I'm gonna take away your breath" Missy chuckled. "Now go to sleep, little girl."

"Only if you promise to stay. I'm tired of lying in the bed alone when you sneak out in the middle of the night" the girl pouted.

"I'm still haven't finished with my pro…" she was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"I don't care. I want to sleep with you." 

"But…" Missy wanted to protest, but Clara was determined. She gave her no choice and soon enough, the timelady was trapped under her girlfriend as the young girl settled on top of her. 

"No but. You stay here tonight, understood?" Clara asked as she was straddling Missy's body. 

"You seem to forget who's the bossy here, little girl" "Missy whispered, flicking a pierced nipple to remind Clara. 

The girl growled and hit away Missy's hand. "Spank me if you like. But I want to sleep with you and I won't let you leave this bed tonight" Clara crossed her arms, partly to look confident and partly to hide her sensitive parts from Missy's teasing. 

Missy smirked. "Is that so? You wanna play the boss?" She asked, a hand moving lightning fast and a finger hooking into the girl's nose ring. 

Clara gasped at the slight pain, unwillingly following Missy's lead as the woman pulled her down by the piercing. Closer and closer until she was lying on her lover's stomach. "Looks like I'm screwed." Clara rolled her eyes as two arms coiled around her back, trapping her in Missy's embrace.

"Maybe you are. Maybe I'm gonna tie you up tomorrow morning. Your ass deserves a good spanking for rebelling me. But you are right. So I'll stay like this. And you stay like this because I frickin love sleeping under you."

"Goodnight then, my mischievous goddess" Clara yawned, a smirk playing on her face as she kissed Missy.

"Goodnight, little bad girl." Missy whispered, letting herself drift away to sleep. 

The morning came almost too fast. But they stayed in bed, resting for hours. Then Missy fulfilled last night's promise. One moment, Clara was sitting in Missy's lap, and the next one, she was sprawled across the woman's knees, a strong arm holding her down. 

"I have some questions for you, darling. Firstly, were you a good girl?"

"Yes" Clara said simply. Then she heard skin smacking on skin and felt the burning in her ass cheek.  _ "Liar"  _ she heard.

"I ask again. Were you a good girl?" Missy asked quietly.

"No mistress." Clara mumbled.

"And what do bad girl's deserve?" The woman asked. 

"Punishment" Clara mumbled. She whined as Missy slapped her other butt cheek.

"What did you do?" Missy asked.

"I was cheeky and cocky and I rebelled my Mistress" Clara confessed.

"That's right darling. You were a cheeky little slut. And mommy should punish you."

Missy smirked, slapping both cheeks, one after the other, dragging two little screams from Clara.

"Yes mommy. Spank me. Punish me please" Clara moaned hysterically. The way Missy held her. The way her skin was burning. The way she was interrogated. It was turning her on more than she would've admitted.

"How many times?" Missy asked. It was part of their play. Clara had to assign her own punishment and Missy treated the girl accordingly.

"Twenty. On either side" Clara blushed at the situation. She loved to imagine little punishment scenes, but when it came to actually doing it, it always exceeded every fantasy. 

"Count it." Missy commanded.

Slap on the left, slap on the right. "One" Clara whined. She felt the heat on her arse. And in other places which had nothing to do with the punishment.

Slap on the right, slap on the left "Two" the girl moaned in painful pleasure, feeling herself getting wet between the legs.

It went like this, Missy spanking her and Clara getting more and more turned on. Around ten, she could barely speak. And at eighteen, she cried out in ecstasy, climaxing from the punishment. 

Missy waited until Clara's orgasm was over, letting the girl catch her breath a little.

"N-nine… teen" Clara struggled from the aftereffects, barely able to form words as she received a pair of blows on her arse.

"Twen-tyyyyyy" she screamed as the last two slaps came. She was still in the afterglow and these last two rounds caused her to reach her peak again. Her body was waving in utter bliss as she squirted like a waterfall, her fluids streaming down on her legs and soaking through the carpet. She whined in delirium, sobbing and whimpering from the burning pain and the blissful orgasms. 

Missy cooped the girl up in her embrace, wrapping the blanket around them. 

Clara eventually calmed down. She looked up with an exhausted smile. "Was I a good girl?" She asked.

"You are the best" Missy whispered.

The petite brunette closed her eyes, leaning into the sweet touch as Missy wiped away some stray hair which stuck to her sweaty forehead.

Hours later they were standing in the console room, hand in hand as Missy was piloting the ship, the weird duo on it's way to the paradise planet, Missy chose.

When they landed, Clara dashed out excitedly, only to be presented with the biggest wellness complex, she'd ever seen. 

After settling in their room, Clara insisted on going to a double massage. Then they visited the sauna. A bunch of naked people - luckily all women - sweating and panting in the heat. The scene was making Clara blush, despite the immense heat. She snuggled tightly to Missy's arm. "Mistress…" she whined in an inaudible voice.

"It's okay honey. Close your eyes and ignore them" Missy whispered. "It's just you and me"

Clara swallowed a lump, slumping against Missy's body with her eyes closed shut. She inhaled sharply and tried to relax as much as she could.

After that they visited the pools. Clara's favourite was the jacuzzi. Resting in the warm, bubbly water, curled up in Missy lap - it was amazing and calming and she couldn't help but smile as they cuddled in there.

The day was amazing and Clara enjoyed every minute. Of course, with Missy, every day was an adventure, spiced with kinkiness and love. And kisses. Many-many kisses and cuddles. 

Missy smiled contentedly as they settled on the large bed. She stared at the beautiful sky, lit by many stars and the beautiful sight of a double full moon. She was glad that Clara insisted on coming. The brunette was right. She needed a break. Now there they were, the timelady's fingers circling on the brunette's bare hip as they snuggled a little closer.

"Mommy. We should get more vacations like this" Clara mumbled in a half-asleep state, curled up beside her lover as she lazily closed her eyes.

"Indeed, little pet. Thank you" The woman pressed a kiss on her lover's forehead, letting her snuggle comfortably against her side.

"Good...night" Clara mumbled, feeling herself drift more and more away, enjoying the sweet flowery scent of Missy's skin under her. The scent of love and safety…

Missy sighed happily as she closed her eyes after casting one last glance at her - already slumbering - companion. They didn't bother her by moving. Instead, her head neatly settled on the backboard of the bed and she fell asleep, sitting like a guardian beside Clara. 

The next day, Clara woke up early. She sneaked out and prepared a few things to surprise Missy. By the time she would be back with the body lotion and the towel, the woman was awake.

"Good morning, kitten." Missy smirked.

"Morning, Mistress" Clara smiled sheepishly.

"What's with that smirk" Missy asked lazily.

"I promised you a massage, mommy" Clara smiled sweetly

"Now? I just woke up." Missy faked a yawn.

"Yes. Now. On your stomach, mommy… please" she added

"Fine. But you better be good" Missy said, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. She rolled over and waited for Clara to come. 

The girl giggled happily and settled on her lover's back, straddling the woman's buttocks. She smirked as she poured some lotion oil and got down to work. 

Missy grunted at the pressure but soon it turned into a satisfied moan as those sweet, small hands started kneading her sore muscles. She didn't know that she was this stressed. And to be honest, the masseuse might've been a professional, but Clara was way better. Her Clara. The small brunette knew every book and cranny, every sweet spot and she seemed to sense the tiniest lump of tension in the alien's back. 

Clara made sure not to miss any spot as she worked her way through Missy's dorsal muscles before moving on to the shoulders and the neck. 

It took almost an hour just to treat Missy's back and her arms. Now Clara dismounted her girlfriend and turned her attention to the legs.

Half an hour later, Missy was ordered to roll over. 

Clara smiled as she worked her way through Missy's tense abdomen, carefully kneading the small, delicate muscles around Missy's crotch and chest, finishing off by a soft kiss on the lips.

It charged Missy up. She spent the massage in a half-slumber state, calmly floating between consciousness and dream. Now, as their lips connected, her arms flung forward and around Clara's body, pulling the petite - and very surprised - brunette on top of herself then rolled over, capturing her prey like a vicious predator. "My turn darling." 

By the time she could react, Clara was on her stomach, sprawled under Missy as the woman started massaging her girlfriend.

Clara felt her heartbeat quicken. Missy wasn't truly massaging her. Rather it was a weird transition towards foreplay as Missy made sure to treat every bit equally and evenly, teasing yet kneading her muscles. 

The lotion oil turned Clara's body just as slippery as Missy was and the edge of the woman's palm slid neatly into the crook of Clara's buttocks, causing the girl to whine in surprise. She blushed at the teasing as Missy kept massaging her, now her hands roaming around Clara's legs. 

She squirmed around when she was forcefully rolled over, but her frustration quickly turned into arousal as Missy took care of the "soreness" in the girl's breasts. 

By the time Missy finished, Clara was covered in sweat and her skin was shiny from the oil. She panted on the bed, practically begging for Missy to finally touch her. But the timelady had other plans.

Missy smirked sheepishly as she straddled Clara's crotch. She took the girl's hands and held them down beside her head, fingers laced with the brunette.

Clara gasped as Missy started grinding. She gulped at the sight of Missy's bosoms in her face observing them slightly bouncng as the woman was riding her. The woman's large and prominent clit was rubbed against her own and they both huffed and puffed as Missy used Clara to get herself off while giving her partner a fun time too. 

They did not speak. They didn't have to. They knew all too well how the other's body felt. Their gazes locked as they moved together now, Clara's body waving to complement Missy's movements.

Every time it came to sex, clara felt this strange sensation. Fulfillment. Completion. Unity. Sex was like merging with Missy. Merging and melting together. 

When the two women finally came down from their last orgasm - god knows how many they had that morning - Missy slumped down onto Clara. The girl huffed as air was pressed out of her. She weakly lifted her hand to rake through Missy's hair. "I hate loving your charms." She mumbled.

"Oh shut up. You liked this as much as I did."

Clara just nodded. They shifted around, Clara settling on Missy's chest. She inhaled deeply, her nose filling with Missy's scent. She smelled from sex. It was sweet. And flowery. The body lotion combined with Missy's natural smell was purely intoxicating. Clara felt herself drift off, the last memory is this scent in her nose before falling into a delightful dream. 

Hours later she would wake up to find Missy talking with the waitress who brought them their lunch. The woman was smirking widely as the young lady came in with a large cart of food. She started packing out the dishes. Clara rubbed her eye and glanced at Missy. 

"Morning, kitten" the timelady chuckled. "I think it's about lunchtime so I ordered some food"

"Thanks" Clara mumbled then froze for a minute then suddenly she picked up the blanket, covering herself from head to toe.

The waitress just smiled. "Your companion is a bit shy, Madam" 

"Indeed. But I don't know why she hides like this." She rolled her eyes.

Clara scoffed and stuck out her head. "Because I'm frigging naked and there's a stranger in my bedroom. No offense" she added for the sake of politeness.

"Little miss, you're not the first naked lesbian couple I saw. I will just quickly set your table and I'm gonna go. " The waitress said

Clara nodded, still half stunned but when Missy strolled to her, she obediently let go of the blanket, letting the timelady slide back to bed with her. "Relax, love" Missy whispered and Clara sighed.

The woman wrapped her arm around Clara's tummy, pulling the girl back down on the bed and as close to herself as possible.

The girl blushed a bit as she ended up spooning with Missy. She hummed with content as Missy nuzzled the crook of her neck, the neat little kisses both soothing and electrifying her.

The waitress just finished and left before the duo could really get intense. Clara - now free from the pressure, got up and dragged the surprised timelady with her. "Time to eat mommy. I'm starving." She ordered with a sweet smile.

Missy couldn't help but smile at this. Sometimes Clara was really like a schoolgirl. A pretty spoilt one, apparently. But that may have been partially Missy's fault. The truth is, she didn't care. She loved her spoilt girlfriend with every little flaw and every annoying trait like her shyness. That's when the idea struck her. She knew a special place for couples like them. A challenge would surely shake up Clara, wouldn't it?.


	11. Sass Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cockiness never works out if someone is the girlfriend of the wicked witch from Gallifrey. Lucky for Clara, Missy is in love so she's a big softie nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to stir up the calmness of the last chapters. A little "slice of life" if you insist. Have fun, dear reader.

The rest of the holiday flew past quickly and Clara found herself in Missy's lap in the spaceship's spectacular library on the evening when they went back. 

"Kitten, I was wondering… maybe we should visit my favourite restaurant sometimes next week."

"So… are you… asking me out on a date?" Clara asked with a small concern. Missy was not someone who cared much about formalities and events. The few dates they had were all memorable, one way or another.

A date always meant something special. Either in a sweet or in a kinky way. She remembered one date, during the one months denial challenge, when Clara had to wear a latex catsuit and a remote controlled vibrator was stuffed up into her all night long.

So it was no wonder that the promise of a date filled her with unsettling excitement and pleasant fear of Missy's newest little play.

"Of course I do, dumb little pet" Missy tutted her, not even looking up from the book she's been reading for the past hour.

"I'm not dumb" Clara snapped. She folded her arms. She was having a long day and Missy's sassiness was getting on her nerves tonight.

"Then maybe you're just tired. Aren't little girl's supposed to go to bed early" Missy teased her in a bittersweet tone.

"Hey… stop it, Sass Queen or you can sleep in the library tonight." Clara warned Missy.

"Oh yes? Remind me then, who's bedroom are we using?"

"Ours" Clara replied in the same cheeky tone. "And you're banned from it for tonight."

"Is that so? Then you might as well go to sleep, cheeky little pet"

"Fine." Clara jumped up, much to Missy's annoyance as the book almost flew out of her hand. 

Clara stormed out, puffing angrily as she headed to the bedroom. She kind of expected Missy to follow. The room felt unnaturally cold and Clara shivered as she settled in the bed. She missed Missy's heat. That nice, soft and curvy body to snuggle with. The protective embrace… she already regretted lashing out even if it was just a play. But she will not apologise.

Missy didn't come until midnight. First she wasn't taking it seriously. She kind of expected Clara to come back. Then she started to regret pushing Clara. She missed her little kitten. They grow so clingy that every moment spent separated from her girlfriend felt like an uncomfortable eternity. She sighed and put down the book. She was going to make up for it.

Clara couldn't fall asleep. She shifted and turned but she was so used to the calming presence of Missy that now she felt herself going crazy. So her heart fluttered happily when the door creaked. 

"Kitten… can I come in?" Missy asked.

Clara didn't reply. She wasn't going to give in to Missy so easily.

The woman sighed. She could see Clara sit up with her back to her. So she decided to sneak in. 

Clara felt the change of the weight on the mattress and soon two hands crept along her stomach as Missy knelt behind her. 

"Come on… it was just a joke." Missy whispered, her chin propped on Clara's shoulder.

The girl pouted and shook her head, playing the unapproachable.

"Pretty please…" Missy nagged her, her hands roaming around Clara's stomach soothingly.

"Nope" Clara replied.

"Oh come on… brighten up a little… you look so cute when you're all winded up… I couldn't help it, okay?" Missy attempted flirting a little.

Clara sighed, rolling her eyes. "Always teasing aren't we?" She asked sarcastically. 

"Yes. You seem to like it."

"No I don't" Clara huffed.

"Your tiddies say otherwise." Missy whispered shamelessly, hands cupping onto Clara's bosoms.

"Stop" Clara gasped. Her cheeks lit up and her nipples hardened when Missy started massaging her breasts while "accidentally" flicking the nipple piercings every now and then.

Missy smirked. She knew she won.

Clara felt her body slumping against Missy. She had to act quickly. With all her might, she jumped up and around, lurching onto Missy but all she managed was to get their bodies tangled. They started wrestling playfully and a small smile appeared on Clara's face. 

Missy put up a good fight but for her plan to work, she had to let Clara win.

Clara was surprised when she managed to trap Missy. She supported herself on the woman's shoulders, panting a little. "I hate you sometimes." She growled, hitting away Missy's hand when it reached for her boobs. 

"No you don't" Missy smirked, attempting to grab Clara's breast. If only she could pinch a nipple a bit.

"Oi!" Clara exclaimed, slapping Missy's wrist.

Two more attempts later she gasped when Missy's fingers latched onto her hard nub, pinching and twisting it a little. "Fuck… you" she panted in painful pleasure.

"Sush. I let it go if you calm down"

"P-please" Clara whimpered, aroused, offended and furious as her own body betrayed her.

Missy let go. "You listening to me now?" Missy asked quietly.

Clara nodded, hiding her breasts with her palms.

"I fucking love you, Kittycat. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I can't sleep without you so please, forgive me for my dumb little joke" the woman said, sitting up and waiting for response. She let Clara take her time, waiting with her body presented to the brunette to do whatever she wanted. She hated to show her vulnerability, but she trusted Clara.

The brunette smiled a little. "You are adorable when you become my big big softie" she mumbled.

I'm not soft and I'm anything but adorable." Missy puffed.

"Oh shut up. You can be soft and girly with me. No one will know it I promise" Clara winked, placing two hands on Missy's chest. She felt the two, slow and rhythmic beating. 

Missy sighed. "Sometimes I wonder who's really in charge. Because you got me wrapped around your finger you spoilt little princess" she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're in charge, dummy. I just love testing your authority sometimes."

"Is that so?" The timelady raised a brow, giving Clara a little thrust from below.

The girl nodded with the cheekiest smirk and her fingers moved downwards, starting to circle around Missy's small areolas. The little dark patches were so inviting. She wanted to kiss them. To kiss Missy there. To kiss her everywhere, in general.

Missy smirked a bit, observing as the girl watched with a mesmerised look, head tilted curiously. It took the woman a great mental strength to remain calm and level-headed as her lover caressed her breasts, never touching the tips, never giving enough pleasure. "You like them a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Clara exhaled, then blushed at her slip-up. Missy won again. Clara couldn't be mad at the sweet, kind - and goddamn hot - alien. 

"You want them get pierced?" She suggested with that annoying smirk. Clara scoffed. "Jealous of my tiddies then?" She asked.

"No. I just asked what you would do with them, dummy" Missy replied casually.

"I think I…" Clara froze for a minute. "... I would leave them as they are. Sweet and round and beautiful and just perfect…" she turned dark red from embarrassment. Missy always made her head spinning with her seductive behaviour. Innuendo or straightforward suggestions. It didn't matter. Missy was the goddess of flirt.

The woman observed as Clara was winding herself up more and more. All it took was a little nudge in the right direction and then things went like an avalanche.

The girl slid her palms onto Missy's breasts. They did it many times. Clara knew all too well, how it felt to have herself in Missy's current position, but it was the first time that the roles switched like this. Her hands cupped onto Missy's round bosoms and she froze there, not knowing what to do.

Missy just waited. No words were needed anymore as she casually rested, propped up on one arm while the other hand was resting on her companion's hip.

Clara tried a tentative squeeze and she saw a glimmer of pleasure washing across Missy's face. It only lasted a moment, barely noticeable, but Clara did it again. And again. She experimented with the force and the way she gripped Missy's soft flesh, teasing her lover again and again.

She became more courageous, massaging Missy's breasts while she leaned forward, their lips connecting as she kissed her.

Missy widened her eyes and wrapped her free arm around Clara as the girl pleasured her.

"Apology… accepted" Clara mumbled between their kisses.

Missy smiled calmly and suddenly, she brought forward her hand, now holding Clara with both. 

The girl whined as Missy and her slammed into the bed - thanks to the intense movements and the sudden lack of support.

Missy chuckled and Clara smiled a little before she moved her lips down on Missy's body. 

The woman shivered pleasantly. They did this a zillion times. No one kissed like Clara. Her Clara. Clara, who knew every little nook and cranny yet she explored her body with careful attention. Every time felt like a first. Suddenly, Missy gasped as those sweet lips locked on her nipple. God it felt amazing. She almost forgot how sensitive the female body is. She never been a woman before and despite having countless affairs, no one could make her feel like her kitten.

Clara smiled and started sucking while her hand was still groping and massaging Missy's other breast. 

"Fuck… shouldn't I… be the one… to pleasure you?" The timelady panted, her groin getting wet. She claimed she had control over her body. But tonight, she failed. This was all Clara's fault. She made her vulnerable. The softness, she was treated with, was something pure and innocent. Something amazing. 

Sometimes, they were like fire and ice. Missy is always cold and tactical, harsh, wild. Clara was quite the opposite. She got into the heat easily. Yet she was soft, careful. Missy always bit and ate and sucked. Clara was rather licking and kissing. Yet it felt so amazing.

The girl slowed down. She looked up momentarily, then finished off and carried on downwards. 

An hour passed like this, Clara pleasing Missy in every way it was possible with mouth only. The way she sucked her clit. And the way she lapped her cunt. It was unforgettable and Missy felt the familiar aching when Clara finished her off. She panted and looked at Clara deliriously, her hearts skipping a beat when the girl got up. She was afraid that her lover might leave. But moments later, Clara was back with a towel. She wiped Missy clean then joined her on the bed. It was one of those rare occasions when Missy was on the receiving end. - you give or you take. Sometimes both. - Missy was rarely the subject of attention like this though. It was all about Clara and that felt right. For her, at least. It was enough that she had the privilege to cuddle with the brunette on the bed afterwards. And it felt weird when the table had turned. 

"Kitten…" the woman started.

"Mhm?" Clara looked at Missy as the woman picked up her head from the brunette's lap. For the last twenty minutes, Clara was playing with the timelady's hair as the other relaxed. 

"Thank you for not being angry at me."

"I could never be, mommy" Clara smiled and kissed the other's nose. "You feel ready to take shower? It's about time we hit the sack." She suggested.

"Good idea. And maybe I can return a favor" Missy chuckled.

The favour turned out to be an intense, shrieking and body shaking orgasm in the shower cabin and Clara had to be cleaned again after that. 

Both women felt pleasantly empty and exhausted as they slammed into bed, Clara shifting to be the small spoon - just like she used to. - Their fingers were laced as Missy had a hand on her girl's stomach and Clara had her hand on top of that. 

"I love this, Mommy." Clara mumbled sleepily.

"What exactly?" Missy asked.

"The way we completely fit to each other. The way your tummy feels so warm on my back."

"It's quite lovely to be the big spoon either" Missy chuckled.

"Mommy?" Clara sighed in a near-inaudible way.

"Yes dear?"

"Hold me like this" Clara exhaled deeply, falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Forever" Missy whispered.


	12. Pet Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy proposes a challenge. Can Clara do it? Going to a restaurant fully naked? Well… almost fully naked. Who new one can do so many things with a long enough rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of the Pet Café came to my mind when I was writing the vacation part. I pictured a place where the warped D/S couples like Clara and Missy can be themselves. I tried to paint a situation where the their relationship seems a bit different from the standard -rather negative - picture of a D/S couple. I hope it worked out well.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clara asked as her hands were bound behind her back. Missy used a red ribbon, the silky fabric wrapped tightly around her wrists and tied in a neat little bow. 

"Of course darling. Everyone will be staring at you. You will be the most beautiful little pet in the restaurant."

"That's what I'm afraid of" Clara sighed. 

She looked in the mirror. She was in her birthday suit, except the criss-cross pattern of rope, bound tightly around her torso and a pair of red heels.

"You look lovely, dear" Missy said as she put a coat on Clara, tying the strap of it carefully to hide Clara's form for now.

The girl looked up and down on Missy. Tonight she was the sweet domina. Frilly, white blouse, brown, skin tight latex pants and black, knee high leather stiletto boots. "You're gonna make up for this when we get home."

"It depends on whether or not you can behave until we get home."

Clara shifted with a pleasant discomfort. The rope bondage was feeling hard against her skin, her breasts slightly squeezed by it. The strategically placed knots were pressing on her spine and on her sternum and near her hips and especially on her pussy. The part with many knots was rubbing her slit in a way which drove her crazy as the ropes passed between her legs to come up and cut into the crook of her butt. It was intoxicating and frustrating and to think about having her body bound like this all night long…

Missy smirked. "You alright sweetheart?" Missy asked, a hand tracing the pair of rope which ran up on the girl's spine.

"Yeah. Horny as fuck, because someone thought it's funny to braid the ropes at my pussy, but I'll manage"

"Good" Missy clapped her hands, ignoring the bitter comment about the bondage. "Follow me" she gestured, walking out from the ginormous wardrobe to the console room.

Clara followed, her knees buckling at first, but she eventually got used to the rope rubbing her down there. She was a bit sweaty - and definitely wet - by the time she got to the console room.

They landed and Clara obediently followed Missy out. She unwillingly smirked a bit at the thought of the secret which lay under her coat as they hurried along the streets of this unknown city. They were clearly on the Earth but Clara noticed many alien's too. This must've been the future. "Where are we, Mistress?" Clara asked.

"Earth, London, 35th century." Missy said simply as they strolled along the streets to a small restaurant. Clara looked up at the sign and blushed. A bound girl in chains.  _ -Nomen est omen-  _ she thought, reading the sign. The place was appropriately named  _ Pet Café _ .

Entering, they were greeted by a girl in a maid costume, but Clara could see the tight outfit bulge unnaturally around the waist and near the breasts. She took their coats and left.

"Chastity gear. The staff must wear chastity belts and metal bras during their shift as some customers attempted to hit on them." Missy explained at Clara's inquisitive expression. 

"Sounds harsh. Like the medieval era."

"Oh no. The girls chose this as a form of self protection. A friend runs the place. She is the head waitress so she experienced it from first hand. And here she comes." Missy smiled widely as a red-skinned alien hurried towards them.

"Andromeda, dear. It's been so long" Missy smiled as the two exchanged a kiss, much to Clara's jealousy.

"Missy… a pleasure as always. And who is this…" the woman sniffed "human girl" she said with a grimace.

"This human girl is my girlfriend so wipe that expression off before I do something inappropriate." Missy growled, one hand curling around Clara's waist protectively

The girl's heart fluttered. It was both sweet and amusing how feral Missy became at the tiniest harm towards her.

"I assume you're into bdsm, miss…" The woman continued, only the wrinkles on her forehead showed that she knew not to wind Missy up.

"Call me Clara" the young girl bowed her head. "And yes. I am Missy's sub. Got a problem there?"

"Honey. You don't know what this place is about, do you? If I had a penny for every time I heard the words 'dom' and 'sub' I'd leave this ball of mud behind." Andromeda snarled.

Missy sighed and stepped to Clara. "That's enough. She is a dryad. You don't anger dryads." She whispered alarmingly.

"And you, dear friend, calm down. Don't make me remind you about that incident from two regenerations ago.

"Very well then. May I lead you to your table? To make up for my behaviour, the first drink is on the house." The woman mumbled.

"We'd like to order two glasses off…" Missy started.

"Sicilian red. From the 19th century. Just like the wine we had on that date, Mistress" Clara finished.

"You heard my lady, Andy… two glasses of sicilian red."

The dryad nodded and led them to the only free table. Clara smiled as the "reserved" tag was removed but she blushed as she looked around. Several couples were scattered round the place, regardless of species and gender. But one thing was the same. One member of those couples were kneeling on the ground or sitting in the other's lap, either in flashing outfits, but mostly naked. Some in chains or in weird metal contraptions, Missy previously identified as chastity gear. Some had plates in front of them. Other's ate nothing at all, depending on how low their position was. Envious looks were casted on the ones who were given the privilege to sit with their dom or domme. 

Clara blushed and was about to take her place by Missy's side like a pet as the woman sat down. But Missy's stopped her. "Don't be ridiculous. Your place is here" the timelady patted her lap and Clara heard the kneeling girl grunt in envy at the next table. She casted a taunting look at that girl and happily settled on Missy's lap.

They were served the wine and soon after, the food too. Clara was insecure at first but she happily accepted that Missy was feeding her. This literally made them the centre of attention. More and more envious looks were casted towards Clara as the night proceeded. Apparently the slaves didn't really approve of the caring attention, which Clara was treated with. The truth was, she didn't give a damn. Of course, at first she felt weird amongst the other customers. But to be honest, she didn't mind a little nudity. She loved every moment of that night. The way Missy fed her. The way she was held and caressed and teased. The rope bondage was just multiplying her arousal and when they left for the room, provided for the VIP customers, she could feel her body protesting wildly against any movement. The two minute walk to the room, was like an eternity. Everyone watched and Clara felt like she could cum any minute now. She could barely stand patiently until Missy removed the ribbon from her wrists. Then she started untying the rope. The brunette loved the careful attention while the timelady worked. She blushed as the part which was at her crotch was soaked through from her precum.

Missy neatly coiled up the rope then checked Clara's body for bruises before she started undressing either. 

Clara sat on the bed, relaxing as she observed Missy. She was hungry for the sight of the woman's naked body. She was aching for her touch. For the relief from this crazy throbbing in her cunt. She couldn't wait any longer. "You promised to make up for it."

"You say this like you didn't enjoy being wrapped up in rope."

"Well I…" Clara blushed. "I did…" she confessed. 

Missy settled beside her. "Tell me how did it feel…" she suggested. 

"It cut into me. It pressed into me and it brushed along me with every moment and it drove me insane."

"It didn't hurt, did it?" Missy asked worriedly 

"No. It was perfectly okay. Just tight enough to tease me." Clara smiled nervously. Missy was so overprotective sometimes that it made her insides tickle.

"Good. Now for the compensation… tell me what you want…" Missy whispered, softly stroking her girl's inner thigh.

"I want you to tie me up." Clara turned bright red like the ribbon in her hand. "And I want you to blindfold me. So I'd be totally at your mercy, not knowing what comes."

"Such a needy girl"

"But I trust you" she kissed the other's nose and settled on the bed, hands above her head. Missy took the rope and very carefully tied it round Clara's wrists. She fastened it with an easy yet strong slipknot and then used the ribbon to cover up the girl's eyes.

Clara felt her heartbeat quicken as she lost her sight. Every nerve started tingling and she could sense Missy's breathing near her ear.  _ "Trust me love. You won't forget this night" _ she heard.

She managed a nod and felt Missy breathe a kiss onto her neck. Goosebumps flooded her skin and her body shivered as fingers ran up and down her torso. Slowly, tentatively. And Clara never felt like this before. This whole situation was unpredictable. The feeling of having lost control kicked in and she groaned a little. Without seeing Missy she couldn't predict what will happen. It was winding her up to a whole new level. 

If Clara would be asked what exactly happened that night, she could barely even tell. It was a mess of kisses, touches, stroking and caressing and groping and she was sure there was a few minutes of sensual massage. She could feel Missy's lips here and there, tracing lines on her skin. She could feel two palms cupping her bosoms and then thumbs brushing up and down on her piercings, the little barbells flicked back and forth and then one hand slid down her body and it started rubbing her pussy and that's when she slipped. She remembered the pleasure. And the darkness. And the flying. And next thing she knew was the wave tumbling over her. She woke up in Missy's arms, wrapped up like a burrito once again. 

"A-another trip to the subspace?" Clara inquired.

"Yeah. You almost scared me when you started shaking in your orgasm. Face blank and you did nothing just groan and moan" Missy mumbled, cradling her Clara-burrito in her arms.

Clara wanted to sit up. Weirdly enough, her head seemed crystal clear now . "I love when things go intense. It's like nothing matters at that point. But one thing is certain. I trust you because you never failed me" Clara mumbled.

"And I won't. Never ever… I promise" Missy whispered and the two shared a content and long kiss. 

A quick shower and they slumped to bed, hugging and snogging until they fell asleep in a pile of blankets and intertwined limbs.

The next morning, Clara and Missy left the place, this time, the brunette walking hand in hand with Missy, much to the customers disapproval. Clara smirked, knowing that those fools don't know anything about her and Missy. They retrieved their coats, thanked Andromeda the service and left, grinning like two schoolgirls.

"Missy?" Clara looked up with pink cheeks.

"I really liked the rope part" she confessed to the surprised alien.

"Maybe I'll tie you up like that as a punishment, next time" the woman joked and Clara pushed her playfully.

On the tardis, they took a proper shower and they slammed into bed. They took the day off, in favour of bedtime cuddles.

If Clara was honest, cuddles were her favourite part. The way Missy stroked and groped and massaged her body was intoxicating. And to fall asleep in the timelady's embrace… well… that was the greatest part of sleeping.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor comes. What will Clara do now? Because the doctor obviously doesn't approve what is going on. But can he really stand between them? The answer is obviously no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for this story to end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm planning more stories so if you're interested, you can follow my works.

Clara was alone in the dark. She got separated from Missy and all she knew was that something was chasing her. She ran along the corridors but tripped and fell down. A monster was towering above her. It looked vaguely familiar. She crawled backwards but suddenly the ground was gone and she was falling. She woke up in sweats and screaming.

Missy sat up like a spring. Clara was sobbing and whimpering. This was the third night in a row. They were hovering above a neutron star because that was the closest place where Missy found a rift to refill the ship. And the magnetic field was messing with her head either. But Clara had bad dreams all through the weekend. Since that minotaur chased them through it's wicked labyrinth. 

Clara felt the blanket being wrapped around her and Missy pulled her into her arms. "Bad dream, darling?" Missy asked softly. She just nodded. "Minotaur again?" The woman asked. Another nod. 

"Now listen here. That creature is gone. I know you're afraid of being alone. But you've got me."

"And what if… what if I lose you?" Clara sobbed. 

"You won't. Because we're going to stick together no matter what." 

"Promise?" Clara asked, fiddling with her necklace. She still remembered that date when she got it. The necklace with the heart shaped lock. She wore it like that ever since then. And the key was in Missy's neck ever since then.

"Promise" Missy smiled. She kissed her girl and pulled her into a more comfortable position, letting the girl snuggle into her chest. 

Clara inhaled sharply then exhaled deeply and pressed a kiss on Missy's chest.

None of them expected to have a visitor.

One morning, Missy woke up to the cloister bell. 

She hurried to the console room to find an enraged old man shouting straight at her.

"Where is she?"

"Could be more specific, Theta." Missy smirked, her face a mask of calmness.

"You know what I'm talking about. Where is my companion?!" The doctor interrogated her. "What did you do to her?!"

"To whom?" Missy asked, giggling. 

"Clara for Rassilon's sake. Short, brunette, round face with an impish smirk…" the doctor said, still furious.

"I killed her. Tortured her for weeks, just for the fun of it. Those humans are so delicate… they break so easily."

Clara giggled. "Is that a way to treat visitors, Missy?" She was standing on the balcony. She came the other way around. And much to the doctor's annoyance, she was naked.

"Clara… what have you… what are you doing here and…" the doctor froze "sorry… mind putting on something?"

"As a matter or fact, I do. You woke us up." 

"Oh no...nononono" the doctor darted to Missy. "You can't be serious."

Clara came down the stairs and curled her arm around Missy's waist. "But we are. Two years doctor. Two bloody years. Did you think I would wait for you with open arms?"

"I never… I didn't… I looked for you from the minute you two disappeared. It was a week ago." He claimed.

"No sweetie" Missy smirked. "Check the log. Two years passed and while you were away, I conquered your little companion."

"More like I wrapped her around my finger" Clara chuckled.

"That's enough…" he yelled. "You" he pointed at Missy "are gonna leave her alone and you young lady are coming with me" he grabbed Clara's wrist. 

"Doctor wait… let me explain." The brunette resisted.

"Explain what? Being brainwashed? It's not the first time she would do that"

"No. I love her." Clara insisted.

"You can't… she's fooling you. Just like she ever did!" He shouts.

"She is not. And it's time you leave" Clara stomped which was in fact, a little comical to Missy.

"Not leaving without you." He insisted.

"Yes you do, doctor." Missy stood between him and Clara. "You won't take my girlfriend away."

"Is that what you want?" He looked straight at Clara as he spoke quietly all of a sudden.

Clara felt shattered. "I'm sorry doctor. But I found my other half" she sobbed a little.

"Farewell it is then." The man walked towards the door. 

"Doctor wait!" Clara ran into him and wrapped her arms around the body of the stunned man. "Thank you for everything" she mumbled.

"I'm not… much of a…." He protested

"Shut up and hug me!" Clara demanded.

"Fine. But if she ever lays a hand on you, call for me" he wrapped her arms around Clara.

They parted ways in the end. The doctor left, defeated.

And Clara stayed with the wicked timelady. There was a tiny part which would always miss the doctor… but there was no way she could leave Missy. The duo returned to their bedroom and that's when Clara broke. Two days, did she spend there, crying in Missy's lap. She barely ate. Barely spoke. She needed time to move on. 

_ Eventually, time passed by. Occasionally, she spotted the familiar blue box on a corner, when they stopped in London for a day or two, but it was always like a mirage. One blink, and it was gone.  _

_ So Clara stayed with Missy. Eventually, the woman even gave up mischief - much to Clara's satisfaction. No work meant more time they could spend roaming the universe.  _

_ Clara never knew what tomorrow brings, but that was the best part of it. With Missy, every day was a new adventure. But that was what excited her the most. _


End file.
